


Moments

by jadegreendragon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, First Dates, Fluff, Foreplay, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Episode: s01e12 Malec, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Season/Series 02, Supportive Magnus Bane, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Hmm Summary . . . Hard to write when i don't really know where this is going yet!Alec has just walked out on his wedding to Lydia. He's asked Magnus Bane out on a first date, where it goes from there i don't quite know as yet but i do expect lots of kissing! :)





	1. What have I done!

**Author's Note:**

> I had read all the Mortal Instruments books and Magnus was firmly shaped up as my favourite character. After reading The Bane Chronicles it just solidified my love for Magnus and put me on the Malec bandwagon for sure. Which lead me to this wonderful Archive and inspired me to write again.
> 
> This is my first Shadowhunters FanFic. I’ve written Star trek and Witchblade fanfics before but its been years and this is a new challenge for me as I've never written about same sex relationships.
> 
> Set after Season 1 Ep 12 of the TV show, ignoring all events afterwards. Still haven’t seen Season 2. (Trust me its killing me, but with 2 year old twins I'm lucky that i get time to read and write, tv is a long forgotten luxury!)
> 
> The characters are not mine, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare and I am just borrowing them for a little while!
> 
> So, here’s my first attempt, all comments good or bad welcome.

How could a single moment in time change your whole world?

Alec leaned back against the door to his bedroom trying to come to terms with what had just transpired. For the first time in his life he had left his heart rule his head.

He’d walked out on his wedding to Lydia.

He’d kissed Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, a downworlder, in front of all this family and friends.

He’d disgraced his family name in the eyes of The Clave.

And He’d outed himself after spending years trying to hide who he really was.

Once again Alec found he couldn’t breathe, the weight on his chest almost unbearable. He struggled to catch his breath gasping. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down and stop the panic attack gripping him.

Then it came to him, the vision of Magnus’ beautiful face. The fear in his eyes when he thought that Alec was going to ask him to leave and the surprise in his gasp as Alec kissed him. His breathing calmed and Alec burst into laughter. It bubbled out of him uncontrolled. He slid down his door and just laughed as the tension in his body disappeared.

What happened from here Alec had no idea but he knew two things for sure:

He didn’t regret his actions

And

He was falling in love with Magnus Bane

The last realisation brought both extreme fear and intense joy.

Alec’s kiss with Magnus had not been his first but it had been the first kiss that had actually meant something and the first in which he didn’t have to hide.

A knock at the door snapped Alec from his thoughts. Annoyed he stood and took a deep breath. He expected to find either his parents or his siblings standing there but when he opened the door he found himself starting into Magnus’ incredible cat’s eyes. He felt his heart flip flop, knowing that Magnus had dropped the glamour that hid his eyes just for him.

“May i?” Magnus asked motioning into the room.

“I thought you’d left?” Alec said staring at him.

“So I can’t come in?” Magnus smiled

“Oh, of course you can, Sorry.” Alec said shakily and stepped aside to let the warlock enter.

Magnus glanced around the room. The furnishings were simple and in muted tones. The room was neat and tidy. It was so very Alec. Magnus heard the door click quietly behind him and slowly turned to face his blushing Shadowhunter.

“So . . “he said not exactly sure what he wanted to say. The great Magnus Bane lost for words, that had to be a first. He had left the Institute, walked to the end of the block and turned around and came right back. He wanted to see Alec again before he left.

“So . . “Alec parroted, starting at him, fear and excitement jumping in his eyes. Alec was overcome but the urge to touch him but kept his distance worried that if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Hhaa.” Magnus stifled a laugh which brought a smile to Alec’s lips. By the Angel this boy was beautiful. “We need to set a time,” Magnus said finally.

Alec looked confused for a moment and then realised what he meant. Alec has asked him out and he’d accepted.“Tonight.” Alec said looking at the clock on the wall, it was past midnight and it was a new day. “I’ll come over about 7.”

Magnus smiled and stepped forward, reaching out the touch Alec’s face. Alec’s first instinct was to step back but he stopped himself realising he didn’t need to hide anymore and he definitely didn’t need to hide from Magnus.

“You are a wonder Alexander. Tonight, it is.” He said running his finger down Alec’s cheek and around his jaw line.

They stood eyes locked for what seemed like ages. Finally, Magnus leaned in a little closer and gave Alec a peck on the cheek. “Tonight darling.” He whispered and left the room in a flourish of colour.

“Tonight.” Alec said after him. Alec sat on the edge of his bed and fear suddenly gripped him, what did one wear for a first date with the High warlock of Brooklyn? He lay back on his bed, his mind racing, he didn’t expect to sleep but exhaustion got the better of him and he drifted off with thoughts of Magnus in his head.

Magnus stood in the hallway of the Institute and took a deep breath. Did Alec have any idea the affect he had on him. He had wanted nothing more than to drag the boy into his arms and kiss him senseless but he’d used all his restraint and left. Magnus has lived for more years that he cared to admit and in all that time no one had come close to having this sort of effect on him.

Not wanting to bump into Maryse again, Magnus created a portal and stepped into his lounge. Chairman Meow looked up from where he was sleeping and regarded him suspiciously. “Not to worry my dear all is right in the world this morning.”


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus getting ready for their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than chapter 1, Hopefully the spelling is all OK, the spell check and I are not getting along, seems we speak different versions of English and wants to put Z's where i put S's! Hope you enjoy it :).

Magnus walked into his bedroom and Collapsed onto his bed fully clothed. With a snap of his fingers he changed into Royal Blue silk pyjamas. Closing his eyes his mind wandered to thoughts of Alec and how he has surprised him beyond all expectations. Finally, he may just get his heart’s desire. Was it possible to be excited and fearful all at once, he thought. Knowing sleep would never come while his mind raced he decide to make good use of the time and redecorate! He wanted everything perfect for Alec’s arrival tonight. A new beginning demanded a fresh new apartment.

They’d decided on a time but had not discussed plans. Would they go out or stay in? Maybe they should just play it by ear, or he’d let Alec decide. Magnus suddenly felt extreme pressure to ensure that Alec’s first date would be something he would always remember.

After replacing his current furniture with furniture more bright and comfy, Magnus decided that the walls needed repainting and the floors needed updating too. The sparks flew around the apartment as he worked on making it warm and inviting. Sitting on his new couch, he sunk into the comfy cushions and drifted off.

Magnus shifted on the couch and opening his eyes for a brief moment didn’t know where he was. Then he remembered his decorating spree and smiled. Looking at his phone he noticed it was almost 5pm. With the apartment transformed it was time to apply a little magic to himself. 2 hours would be just enough time to get ready.

Alec lay on his bed, his head throbbing, the banging on his bedroom door not helping. “What?” he yelled opening the door to find his sister Ozzy standing there smiling at him. He knew it has been a mistake when he’s replied to her text and told her he was going out with Magnus tonight.

She pushed her way into his bedroom and took a seat on the edge of his bed. “I’m here to help.” She said smiling at him. “With?” Alec enquired. “Getting you ready for your date silly, we have just over an hour to get your looking your best. It will be tough but you’re in the right hands.”

Alec groaned and rolled his eyes, he tried to think of a way to get this sister out of his room without her hurting him. “Izzy I can dress myself.”

Izzy laughed and gave him a skeptical look.

“Pff, OK. “Alec said giving up, knowing there was no way he’d win.

“Goody!” Izzy bounded on his bed excitedly. “Go shower!” She said pushing him in the direction of the bathroom and she started going through his wardrobe.

Standing under the hot spray of the shower Alec let his mind wander. His nerves were on edge. What if he messed up? He never quite understood what Magnus saw in him to begin with. He was average. He wasn’t the strongest Shadowhunter. He certainly wasn’t the bravest, that label went to Izzy. And he was nowhere in the same league when it came to looks as Jace. What would he do if Magnus suddenly realised that there was nothing special about his and that this was all a huge mistake. The pain in his chest just thinking about it was almost unbearable. Shaking of the bad thoughts he stepped out of the shower and toweled off. He took a long breath steeling himself, knowing that the moment he walked back into his bedroom he would be at the mercy of Izzy.

Magnus showered using his favourite body wash and then proceeded to try on almost every outfit in his wardrobe, which, in itself, was an incredible feat as his wardrobe was almost twice the size of his bedroom. He finally settled on dark blue pants, the material shimmered as he moved, a blue silver shirt which he left half unbuttoned and a vest to match his pants. It was a fairly warm night so he didn’t see the need for a jacket if they left the apartment. For Magnus, the outfit was very understated but he’d dressed with Alec in mind. If they went out he wanted Alec to be comfortable in his presence and he knew that Alec wasn’t the type of person who craved attention.

He styled and gelled his hair adding blue tips and silver glitter. He thought of toning down his makeup but decided against it. He lined his lower lid with a deep blue pencil and his upper lid with silver, finishing off with a blue glittery shadow. His lashes were midnight blue. He skipped lipstick and opted for clear lip gloss, watermelon flavoured.

Looking at himself in the mirror he added a few of his favourite necklaces and finished off the look with his usual silver rings. “No bad.” He winked at himself in the mirror. He had about 20min before Alec was due to arrive. He needed at least that much time to tidy up the mess he’d left in his wardrobe.

Alec sat on his bed, Izzy in front of him, her comb and her fingers working frantically on his hair. “You really need a trim Alec and when was the last time you conditioned?” Alec looked at her grumpily. He’d argued her choice of clothing and they had finally agreed on black fitted jeans, boots and a deep blue shirt.

“Hmm this is the best I can do, “she said stepping back. She undid the top three buttons of his shirt and Alec redid all but the very top. “Show a little skin Alec.” She teased but he frowned at her and she let it go. “Are you sure about the makeup?” She asked again. “Magnus wears enough for the both of us Izzy, that’s his thing.”

“True and he does it so very well.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a chair. “I have one last finishing touch.” Izzy held out a simple silver chain with a silver rune charm attached. Alec reached for it, his face lit up when he recognised the rune, it meant family bonds, the ones shared between siblings.

“Izzy its beautiful.”

“Just like you big brother. I had it made for you a while ago and have been waiting for the perfect moment to give it to you. You are always there for me and for Jace and Max. You protect and love us unconditionally and I wanted you to know that it goes both ways.”

Alec was deeply touched. To some Izzy came across as very self-centred and cold but he knew the real Izzy. She was passionate and brave and stood by her family with such ferocity that he felt sorry for another to dared to cross her.

“Thank you.” Alec said as Izzy put the necklace on for him. “For everything.”

“No need to thank me. Your happiness is one of the most important things to me Alec. I meant it when I told you I was proud of you.”

Alec stood and hugged his sister close, kissing the top of her head.

“Now go get him! “She teased slapping his butt.

Alec hesitated for a moment, this was real. He was going on a date with Magnus Bane. The incredible beautiful Magnus Bane. He was so out of his league!

“No doubts Alec. Magnus is the lucky one here because he’s getting the most incredible person I know.” “Thank you Izzy.” He said quietly not quite sure he agreed. Grabbing his keys and his phone he dashed out of the room, behind him he heard Izzy laugh, “They grow up so fast!”

Alec was just about to walk out the front door when his mother appeared. His first thought was that she’d been waiting for him.

“Alexander don’t do this.” She said sternly.

“Its only a date mother.” He said coldly.

“Do you have any idea what people are saying about us?” She practically yelled at him.

“Really Mother. This is not about you. I am tired of being what you want me to be and living the life you want for me.” He took a steadying breath. “I don’t know how things will turn out with Magnus but I will not walk away from him without ever trying to see where it can lead. I owe that to him and to myself. I deserve to be happy and I deserve to be me!” With that he turned and left the Institute, not giving her a change to reply because honestly there wasn’t anything she could say that could stop him.


	3. First Hellos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is running late and Magnus is a little worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, struggling a little, i have all these ideas in my head but having a hard time getting them down on paper.

Just on 7pm Magnus mixed two cocktails and parked himself on the couch. Looking at his phone he watched the time click over to 7pm. At 7.05 Magnus walked to the door expectantly. At 7.10 he started pacing, his mind racing. He was being stood up, something has happened to Alec, he’d changed his mind and run off with Lydia.

He stopped and slumped down onto the couch. His head in his hands. He was losing it. He hardly knew this boy and yet he already had such a hold over him.

At 7.17 Magnus heard a knock at the door, tentative at first and then more forceful. Calming himself he forced himself to walk not run to the door. He opened the door to Alec. He seemed out of breath, his hair was windblown and his cheeks flushed.

“Good Evening Alexander,” Magnus said trying to keep his voice calm and steady.

“Hi.” Alec squeaked. “I’m sorry I’m late. My mother ambushed me while I was leaving and I missed my train. I had to take a different one and run the rest of the way here.”

“No need to apologise. You’re here now. But you know you didn’t have to run, you could have texted me to tell me you were running a little late.”

Alec laughed, “I didn’t even think of that.” Magnus had to keep himself from moaning, by the angel that laugh was amazing.

Magnus led Alec inside. He noticed Alec stop and look around. “Everything’s different.” He blurted out. “You don’t like it?” Magnus asked sounding disappointed.

“No, No, I love it. It’s so bright and airy, so very you Magnus. More so that all that old stuff you used to have.”

Magnus’ tummy did a flip flop as the butterflies went crazy when Alec said his name. He covered by saying “You know that old stuff as you refer to it consists of antiques worth a small fortune.”

“Maybe so, but I like this so much better.” He said honestly.

“Cocktail,” Magnus asked and with a click of his fingers cocktails appeared in their hands.

Alec stood staring at Magnus. He was stunning, Alec just couldn’t get over how beautiful he was. He couldn’t believe that someone like Magnus could ever be interested in a no one like him.

“Alexander?” Magnus queried. “Are you ok?”

“Huh?” Alec said taking a big swig of his cocktail and choking not expecting it to be so strong. “Sorry.” He said cursing himself for being so nervous.

“Shall we?” Magnus motioned to the couch. Magnus sat and patted the spot next to him. Alec sat stiffly, not sitting as close to Magnus as he’d indicated, feeling a little awkward. He looked down at his drink and wasn’t sure he dared to take another sip.

“You don’t like it? Magnus asked.

“I’m not a big drinker,” Alec said.

“Would you prefer something else?” Magnus asked

“You wouldn’t have a beer would you?”

Alec watched little blue sparks come from the ends of Magnus’ fingers and his cocktail turned into a very nice imported Beer.

“Thanks.” Alec said smiling at him.

They sat there silently for a moment and Alec found himself staring at Magnus again, he couldn’t help himself.

“You’re staring again.” Magnus laughed.

“Sorry, it’s Just . . . well . . . you look amazing.” Alec blushed the red running from his cheeks down his neck and into his shirt.

“Thank you Alexander. You look incredibly handsome yourself.”

“Izzy did it. She helped me get ready.”

“Maybe so but the starting canvas is the important part so she was very lucky there.”

Alec couldn’t help the huge smile move over his face.

“You should do that more often.” Magnus told him.

“What?” Alec asked confused.

“Smile. Your whole face lights up. You’re so beautiful.”

Alec blushed again, turning a deeper shade of red. They sat in silence for a moment and Alec started to shift in his seat.

“What would you like to do tonight Alexander?” Magnus asked

_‘You’_ Alec though, but held his tongue for a moment composing himself. “To be honest I hadn’t really thought about it. I was so nervous about making a good impression that I hadn’t thought about booking dinner or anything.”

Magnus laughed. “Alexander you can relax. You’re here because I want you here more than I’d care to admit to you at this stage. You don’t need to impress me, I just want to relax and be yourself.”

Alec felt himself relax a little, smiling at Magnus, the butterflies in his stomach calming down.

“Are you hungry?” He asked. “Because I’m starving, I forgot to eat today.”

“I could eat.” Magnus said

“Let’s go eat.” Alec stood, reaching for Magnus’ hand.


	4. Miss Mae's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec decide to have dinner at a Thai place. Alec isn't surprised to find that the staff know and love Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy it, thank to all for the Kudos, much appreciated. Feel free to leave a comment, good or bad, or if you have any thought as to where i should go from here!

They left the building and walked hand in hand talking comfortably about their favourite foods.

“Well you know the area much better than I do, what do you recommend?” Alec asked looking at Magnus side on.

“Do you like spicy food?” Magnus asked, “Because there is this amazing Thai place around the corner.”

“Sounds great,” Alec found himself moving closer to Magnus as they walked to the restaurant.

Just as they reached the front Alec looked up reading the name, Miss Mae’s. Looking back at Magnus he was overcome with the urge to kiss him. He smelt like sandalwood, one of Alec’s favourite smells and something else, something sweet that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Of course, he’s had the urge to kiss him from the moment Magnus had opened the door to him tonight but here and now standing so close he decided it was the right time to do something about it.

Turning to Magnus, Alec stepped in close and pressed his lips to Magnus’ kissing him sweetly. What was meant to be a quick kiss turned into something much more. Alec wrapped his arms about Magnus’ neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He felt Magnus’ hands moving to his hips and then wrapping around him pulling him close. Alec slid his tongue along Magnus’ lips and was rewarded when he opened to him and he tasted his sweet mouth. Moaning into his mouth, Alec was suddenly aware that the smell he couldn’t pin point was watermelon.

Magnus was taken by surprise, not expecting Alec to kiss him, especially not in such a public place, but he soon got over the shock and gave his all to the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Alec, slipping his tongue into his mouth. His hips pressed against Alec’s.

They both heard someone yelling ‘Get a room’ from across the street and broke apart laughing.

“Wow,’ said Alec blushing from head to toe.

“Wow indeed.” Laughed Magnus. “You never cease to surprise me Alexander.”

Clasping hands they made their way into the restaurant. They were greeted at the door by Miss Mae herself, who was thrilled to see Magnus.

“Magnus!” She exclaimed moving in to give him a huge hug. “It’s been too long.”

“Hello Mae, so good to see you.”

“And who pray tell is this lovely creature?” She asked.

“Mae this is Alexander, my . . . . new friend.” Magnus had wanted to say boyfriend but he didn’t want to panic Alec.

_‘New friend’_ is that was they were, I guess it was too soon to define their relationship Alec thought. Though he could have sworn Magnus was going to say boyfriend.

‘Hello.” Alec said shyly, not able to stop the blush spreading over his cheeks as Miss Mae openly checked him out.

“Welcome Alexander. Any friend of Magnus’ is always welcome here.”

“Thank you.”

Miss Mae showed them to a booth. It was very comfy and afforded them a little more privacy than a regular table. They placed their drink orders and Miss Mae left them to discuss the menu. Magnus suggested their share a banquet.

“Is there anything you don’t like?” he asked.

“I’m game to try anything.” Alec responded and broke out in another serious blush when he saw the wicked grin spread across Magnus’ face.

“I shall take note of that for later Alexander.” Magnus said wriggling his eye brows at him.

Alec was saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of their drinks and some delicious appetisers courtesy of Mae. They ordered their banquet to share and their server prepared their table, removing glasses and adding extra plates and bowls.

Finally alone again, Magnus lifted his glass to Alec to make a toast. “To us and exciting new beginnings together.” They clinked glasses and Alec took a huge swig of his beer.

“You come here often?” He asked and instantly regretted it. Magnus laughed. “Sorry I didn’t mean to make that sound like a corny pickup line.”

“Relax Alexander.” Magnus told him.

“Why do you call me that?” Alec asked.

“I was under the impression that is your name is it not?” Magnus said matter of factly

“Yes but only my parents call me Alexander, everyone else calls me Alec.”

“Well I am not everyone else. Alexander is a beautiful name and it suits you which is why I use it, but if you prefer Alec. . . “

Alec cut him off, “I don’t mind Alexander when you say it, it certainly does things to the butterflies in my stomach.” He said honestly.

God how I love this boy Magnus thought, not even the slightest bit shocked by the revelation. To be honest with himself, Magnus has been gone the moment he’d laid eyes on him. “It’s so refreshing to be with someone so open and honest, you are indeed a marvel Alexander.”

Alec smiled, his whole face lit up. And there went the butterflies in Magnus’ stomach. “I love your smile.” Magnus said to him.

Alec didn’t know what to say, he knew at that moment he needed to touch Magnus, so he reached across the table for his hand. Since the booth gave them a fairly good measure of privacy Alec was considering moving in for another kiss when their meals arrived.

‘Damn it’ thought Magnus as the server arrived. Talk about bad timing, he was sure Alec was about to kiss him.

Magnus had decided to let Alec take the lead when it came to them being intimate. All of this was so very new for him and Magnus didn’t want to pressure him or scare him off, so he let Alec set the pace. So far he didn’t regret the decision because despite his inexperience Alec knew what he wanted and he didn’t seem to let anything get in his way from getting it.

“This all looks incredible,” Alec said tummy rumbling. He watched the server placing dish after dish of food on their table.

“It certainly does,” said Magnus, his eyes hadn’t left Alec. “The food looks good too.” He gave Alec’s hand a little squeeze and Alec felt the blush creep over his cheeks as he realised Magnus’ double meaning.

Finally alone again, they dug in. “This tastes wonderful,” Alec exclaimed and loaded his fork with more of the rice dish he’d just tried and offered it to Magnus. As Magnus wrapped his mouth around Alec’s fork, he was struck with how intimate the moment was and he suddenly wished they were alone. Alec wanted that mouth on his so very badly.

They spent the rest of the meal tasting and sharing and laughing. Magnus told Alec stories of his travels with his friends Ragnor and Catarina and Alec told him of all the trouble his siblings enjoyed getting him into.

For the first time in his life Alec felt content and happy being in someone’s company besides his family. It was incredible to him how this amazing man, this beautiful creature could ever show any interest in him. Magnus hung on his every word, he laughed and teased and smiled nonstop at him. The butterflies in Alec’s stomach slowly gave way to tingles that ran pleasantly through his body.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked. “Are you ok?” He looked concerned because Alec hadn’t answered his question, he’d asked him if he wanted another drink.

“Sorry, Yes I’m OK, actually more than OK,” He said. “I’m fact I’ve never been this OK before. You are amazing and I have no idea what you see in me but I’m so happy you seem to see something and I have a chance to spend time with you. And I am rambling and I’d love another drink, thank you!” Alec blurted out not being able to stop himself.

Magnus was speechless, he stared at Alec for a long moment, how could this young man not know how truly amazing he was? Magnus leaned forward to take Alec’s face in his hands and kiss him. It was sweet and tender and Magnus never wanted it to end. Alec moaned against his lips and Magnus forced himself to move away breaking their contact.

“Alexander from where I’m sitting it is I who is the fortunate one. You really have no idea how truly amazing you are do you? Ignoring the fact that you are beyond gorgeous, you are intelligent, witty, warm and caring. And the way you talk about your family leaves me feeling all warm and fuzzy. I envy them for having you.”

Alec didn’t know what to say, so instead he pulled Magnus forward and kissed him passionately, trying to show him how he felt. His lips pressed tightly to his, his tongue pushed its way into his mouth to play with Magnus’. His hands moved to his hair pulling him in as close as possible.

From somewhere beside them they heard a voice and they broke apart breathless, both looking up to find Miss Mae beaming at them.

“I am so sorry to interrupt,” She said sheepishly. “I can come back.”

“No Mae, Please stay.” Magnus said.

“I just wanted to see if you were happy with everything.” She asked

“The food is incredible, I plan to tell all my friends about this wonderful place!” Alec said to her receiving a huge smile as reward for his comment.

“Nothing but the best for my favourite customer and his friends.” Mae looked at Magnus and continued. “You know this man is one of the most compassionate and caring people I have ever met. You’ve done very well for yourself Alexander.”

“I know. I am starting to think I’ve got the better end of this deal.” He laughed.

Magnus tried not to blush and failed. “How is Jamie doing?” He asked.

“Oh Magnus you would be so proud of him. He graduated high school and has received a full scholarship to MIT. His parents are forever in your debt as am I. You truly are an angel,” Mae stopped for a moment, looked directly at Alec and added, “No offence to the real angel at this table.”

Alec was a little shocked, he had thought that this was a mundane restaurant.

“Mae has the sight, actually it’s incredibly strong with her. I do tease she could be part warlock but of course we know that’s not exactly possible.” Magnus explained.

It was common knowledge that Warlock couldn’t have children.

“My family all have the sight to varying degrees but yes it’s very strong with me, for which I am forever grateful because I was able to find Magnus and he saved my nephew. He had fallen in with a bad crowd. Little did we know it wasn’t drugs but demons they worshipped.”

“It was nothing anyone else wouldn’t have done Mae.” Magnus said a little embarrassed. Alec realised that despite Magnus’ big personality he was actually very humble when it came to accepting complements. It made Alec like him even more.

“Back to work for me, I am glad you are enjoying your meal. Dessert will be served soon so I hope you’ve left some room. My Mango coconut ice cream is incredible. If I don’t see you again before you leave please don’t leave it so long before you visit us again Magnus,” Mae said her voice filled with genuine affection, “and you too Alexander.”

“Thank you Mae,” they both said as the little woman rushed off to seat some new arrivals. Their server returned to clean away their plates and serve dessert. Mae wasn’t wrong, the ice cream was incredible, and Alec had never tasted anything like it.

They shared dessert, just as they had their main meal, feeding each other and laughing. Alec found that he really enjoyed watching Magnus eat. And Magnus loved feeding Alec, it was all so very intimate.

To finish off their server brought some spiced green tea and Magnus asked for the bill. It was then that Alec realised that he’s left home without his wallet. He’d been so nervous and worried about being late that all he’s grabbed were keys and his phone.

He looked down embarrassed as her confessed to Magnus. “I was so nervous and rushed I forgot my wallet. I am so sorry.”

Magnus lifted Alec’s face to his. “You can pick up the tab next time.”

“So there is going to be a next time?” Alec asked feeling very self-conscious.

“I’m most certainly hoping so Alexander.” And with that he leaned forward and gave Alec a quick kiss.

Alec stared at him for a moment, eyes locked. “I wish you wouldn’t use the glamour on your eyes. You don’t need to hide them from me. You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Magnus beamed at him and dropped the glamour that hid his eyes from the world. His warlocks mark.

Their server returned to their table to clear away the last of their dishes. Once again Magnus asked for the bill, he was getting impatient, he suddenly needed to be somewhere completely private with Alec.

“Miss Mae told me to tell you that your money is no good here Mr Bane. It has been my honour to server you and we all hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“Thank you.” Magnus said as their server rushed off to help another customer.

“It seems you didn’t need your wallet tonight after all Alexander.” Motioning to the door he said “Shall we?” As they walked out Magnus stopped briefly at the front desk and tossed a handful of notes into the tip jar. Just as the door to the restaurant was closing Alec heard the gasp of their server so he imagined that the tip Magnus had left was considerably large.


	5. Nightcap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner Magnus invites Alec in for a nightcap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up, sorry its taken a while, life got hectic. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave a comment. :)

“Nightcap?” Magnus asked hopeful

“Sounds good,” Alec smiled.

They walked together hand in hand slowly back to Magnus’ apartment, it was a nice night to be strolling through the city.

“Do you have much scheduled for the coming week?” Alec asked.

“I’ve cleared my appointments,” Magnus said, “What with all the Valentine drama etc. Plus I want to be available to help Jocelyn once we get the Book for the White.”

Alec’s expression turned grim, “I feel a little guilty here I am enjoying myself when I should be working.”

Magnus stooped and turned to Alec, holding on to both of his hands. “Alexander life must go on despite the chaos around us, otherwise why bother fighting.”

Alec took his words in, Magnus was right of course. “Would you like to go out again?” Alec asked. “With me?”

“This date isn’t yet over and already planning the next Alexander?” Magnus teases.

“Like you said life must go on and I want mine to go on with you.” Alec blushed and looked down. He hadn’t meant to say quite so much.

“Alexander. You are the only one that’s been able to capture my attentions in decades. If I were able I would spend every moment of every day with you.” The emotion in Magnus’ voice had Alec looking up and staring into Magnus’ eyes. He was so surprised to see the same desire and longing that he felt reflected there.

They stood eyes locked for what seemed minutes. Unsure who moved first and not caring they found themselves wrapped around each other. Lips crushed together, locked in a passionate kiss.

Alex barely registered the blue sparks and the crackling behind him. A moment later he felt the softness of Magnus’ couch against the back of his legs and he realised that Magnus had portalled them to his apartment.  
  
He broke away from Magnus for a moment to look around and confirm where he was standing before leaning back into the couch and pulling Magnus down on top of him.  
  
Magnus let Alex take the lead. He may not have experience but by the angel he knew how to kiss. Every touch of Alex's lips sent a burning desire through Magnus’ entire body. It took all his will power to hold back. To stop himself from magicing away their clothes and to grind his naked body against his amazing angel.  
  
Alec’s hands moved into Magnus’ hair and then travelled down his back. He hesitated for a moment and then ran them over his perfect pass. He felt Magnus moan against his lips and Alec gasped as he felt the start of Magnus hard erection pressing against his own.  
  
The excitement Alec felt gave way to fear. Things were moving a little too fast and as much as Alec wanted Magnus he also needed to slow things down. Alec feared that rushing into a sexual relationship with Magnus would end in disaster.

Alec broke the kiss panting, and shifted under Magnus. Taking his queue Magnus moved off Alec to sit up next to him. Alec sat up and looked at Magnus with such yearning and confusion that it made Magnus’ heart beat even faster.

Magnus lifted his hands to Alec’s face and pressed their foreheads together. “Alexander, my sweet Alexander, I will wait forever for you.”

Alec let out a relieved breath, Magnus always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. “I want you Magnus, more than I’ve ever wanted or could have imagined wanting anyone. But I’m not ready to move to the next step, not yet.” Alec took a deep breath looked directly in Magnus’ eyes and said “But when I’m ready for that next step I want it to be with you, only you, it will always be you.”

“I will never pressure you or push you to do anything before you’re ready Alexander. And when that time comes I will be here for you. To be honest, all of this has taken me by surprise too, it’s been a very long time since I’ve felt this way, and in fact I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way, this strongly, for anyone before.”

The mood had turned serious and it was not the end to their first date that Magnus had wanted so he laughed as he said, “Plus this is our first date and I may be a flirt and a tease but I am not easy. I don’t put out on first dates!”

Alec laughed and wrapped his arms around Magnus tightly. Alec had never been much into cuddles but he was starting to understand what all the fuss was about. When you’re cuddling up to the right person there really isn’t anywhere you’d rather be. Cuddling with Magnus was something he could get very very used to!

“How about that drink?” Magnus asked.

“Just water for me, I have training in the morning.” Alec groaned not looking forward to returning to the Institute. Funny he thought, he’d started to think of it as the Institute and not home anymore. Being here with Magnus felt like home. His heart swelled and he tried to stop the panic rising in him. Was it possible to fall in love so fast? If he was really honest with himself he’d been falling in love ever since the moment they met, so maybe it wasn’t all that fast after all.

 “What’s on your mind Alexander?” Magnus asked watching his face intently.

“I’m not looking forward to going back to the Institute,” Alec confessed. “I don’t think I can go another round with my mother and all the whispering behind my back is driving me nuts.”

“Well Shadowhunters are like mundanes when it comes to gossip but it will eventually die down. As for Maryse, she’ll come around eventually. You are still her son and she loves you. Give her time.”

“You have known my parents for quite some time haven’t you?”

“You could say that. We have history. I’ve been employed by the Institute and your parents many times of the years. Who do you think strengthens your wards ever few months?”

“I don’t remember ever seeing you before walking into your party.” Alec said. “Because if I’d seen you before I definitely would have remembered you.”

“I certainly would have remembered seeing you too Alexander.”

“My parents warned that you’re dangerous and that you’re not to be trusted.”

“Did they?” Magnus laughed

“You’re the big bad downworlder corrupting there son.” Alec laughed.

“I can see how they’d think that considering their history with downworlders,” Magnus said.

“Enough about this, tell me about your training. Why did you choose a bow over a blade?”

Alec’s face became animated as her started telling Magnus about his training just from the tone of his voice Magnus knew how much Alec loved being a Shadowhunter, it was more than just a job to him.

“I’ve never really been one for offense, defence is my strength. And working with Jace and Izzy a bow seemed the logical choice as it’s the best way to protect them when they go headlong into trouble.” He stopped for a moment then added. “Plus I am awesome with a bow and it looks way cool!” They both laughed.

“You certainly are amazing Alexander, in so many ways.”

Alec scoffed. “I’m no Jace.”

“Thank goodness for that.” Magnus laughed.

Alec cuddled in closer to Magnus.

“You smell good,” He said

“Sandalwood.” Magnus said aware of how close Alec now was.

“Hmm, you feel good too.” Alec whispered.

“As do you.” Magnus whispered back.

The kiss that followed was slow and sweet and gentle. Lips pressed together, hands in each other hair. Alec slid his tongue along Magnus’ lips, tasting him. The watermelon lip gloss long gone and the taste was pure Magnus which made Alec moan. Slipping his tongue into his mouth he ran it along Magnus’ teeth teasing before flicking it over his tongue playfully. Magnus moaned and pulled Alec close. Alec pushed Magnus back and moved on top of him, pressing his body as close as possible to Magnus’.

Alec moved from Magnus’ lips and kissed his way along his jaw to his ear, nipping at ear lobe, before moving to Magnus’ neck. Kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin there, marking the warlock as his. Alec couldn’t help grinding his hips against Magnus, the tingles felt like fire traveling through his veins.

“Alexander, even I have limits to my control.” Magnus said breathlessly.

Alec pulled back a little, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to let the kiss get so out of control. I want you so much that it’s like a fire burning deep inside me but at the same time I am terrified of taking things too far too soon and messing things up.”

“As I’m sure you can tell,” Magnus started and ground his hips against Alec to make his point. “I want you too but until were ready for that next step I will just have to have enough willpower for both of us to stop.”

“Thank you,” Alec said and gave Magnus a quick peck on the lips.

“Can I stay tonight?” Alec couldn’t bear to look at Magnus as he asked.

“Only if you promise to behave.” Magnus teased “Of course you can stay Alexander but it might be best if you slept on the couch, it pulls out into a bed, because even my extraordinary willpower has its limits, and you in my bed right not is not something I think I can handle!”

They both laughed and spent the next half an hour or so cuddling.

Magnus caught sight of Alec’s necklace, he’d never noticed him wear it before. At first he thought it was just a chain but then he noticed the charm, a tiny rune. He smiled when he realised what it meant.

“This is beautiful, a gift from Isabelle?”

“Yes, she just gave it to me tonight.” Alec said, the love for his sister evident in his voice.

“I envy you the bond you have with your siblings.”

“They made my life bearable.” Alec admitted. “They were the only things that helped take the edge off the emptiness and loneliness I’ve felt most of my life.”

Magnus hurt for Alec, and he vowed to himself that as long as he drew breath he would make sure that Alec never felt that way again.

“Do you have family?” Alec asked and then realised it was a stupid question. “Sorry I forgot, immortal and all that.”

Magnus hesitated before he said, “My mother died when I was very young, suicide actually. My step father blamed me so he tried to drown me. I’ve been on my own ever since.”

Alec was lost for words, he could not understand how anyone could hurt Magnus let alone not love him, and he was incredible on every level.

“Magnus,” Alec said his voice choked with emotion.

“Alexander it was all so very long ago and I have come to terms with. I have been very fortunate to find some incredible friends in my journeys and they have become my family.”

“I can’t bear the thought of you alone. How could anyone not love you?” Alec blurted out.

Magnus regarded him for a moment, sure the blush that came over Alec covered his entire body. He had to fight the urge to strip him of his clothing to confirm it. Instead he pulled Alec close and they held each other in comfortable silence.

When Magnus caught Alec trying to stifle a yawn it was he queue to get extra blankets and a pillow for Alec, as well as some sweats for him to sleep in and to call it a night.

With a quick kiss goodnight Magnus retired to his bedroom.

Alec changed into the sweats, he was exhausted but so happy that his face hurt from smiling. He setup his bed and was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Magnus lay in his bed wide awake. He had no idea how but this beautiful Shadowhunter has been able to capture his heart in no time at all. He crumbled the wall he’d build around it like they were made of paper. He was done for. He had never felt this happy and this vulnerable in his life.

They had so much against them but Magnus knew one thing for sure, he was in love with Alexander Lightwood and he would fight to his last breath for him.


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up in Magnus' apartment to his phone buzzing, its Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, things will be tying into Season 1 Episode 13 after this. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6 Morning After**

Alec woke up to the vibration of his phone under his pillow. Looking at the screen he saw he had 3 missed calls and at least a dozen messages all from Izzy.

He sat up and ran his hand over his face and through his hair, taking a deep breath before calling her back.

“Where are you?  Are you OK? What happened? You didn’t come home last night.” Izzy threw questions at him not giving him the chance to actually answer.

“Izzy, Izzy,” He said. “Stop for a moment.” He raised his voice and Izzy stopped talking.

“I’m fine,” He continued. “I stayed at Magnus’ and no it’s not what you’re thinking, it was late and I crashed on his couch.”

Alec looked up when he heard movement and the image before him took his breath away. Magnus Bane was beyond a doubt the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He was wearing royal blue silk pyjamas, the shirt unbuttoned half way down his chest showing off his beautiful caramel skin. His face was free of makeup and it made him look so much younger. His hair was a mess from sleep.

“Izzy I have to call you back.” Alec ended the call dropped the phone on the couch and moved quickly to where Magnus was standing. Letting his feelings rule his head he took Magnus into his arms and kissed him like his life depended on it.

When they finally broke apart they were both gasping for air. Magnus looked at Alec and smiled, “And a very good morning to you too Alexander,” He smiled.

Alec blushed “Good Morning Magnus.” He felt suddenly unsure of himself. “Sorry.” He said.

“Sorry? For what? I’d happily let you wish me good morning like that every day Alexander.”

“How can you look so amazing this early in the morning?” Alec mumbled.

Magnus smiled but didn’t say anything to this comment because he knew that Alec hadn’t really meant to say it out loud.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked changing the subject.

“Too well, I over slept.” Alec said. “Looks like I’ll be giving training a miss this morning.”

Magnus laughed, “Looks like your parents might have been correct, I am already a bad influence on you Alexander.”

“Hell No! When it come to you my parents have no clue. I think you’re a good influence, no one else has ever encouraged me to think for my own, to dare to think I could live the life that I want.”

Magnus’ heart warmed and he didn’t know what to say. “Coffee?” He asked Alec to cover up.

“Yes please.” Alec said. He noticed Magnus stifle a yawn. “You didn’t sleep well?”

“I was a little too distracted to sleep.” He gave Alec a wicked grin. “I may be understanding and patient but I’m no saint, I had to stop myself a dozen times from coming back out here to you last night.”

Alec didn’t know what Magnus saw in him but he thanked the Angel that he obviously saw something.

Alec’s phone starting ringing, shattering the moment, he answered it not looking at the display because he didn’t want to take his eyes off Magnus.

“What?” He said annoyed.

“Where are you?” It was Jace.

“At Magnus’”

“We’re on our way.” Jace said hanging up.

“Seems we’re getting visitors.” Alec said disappointed knowing that their time alone was coming to an end.

“In that case I should change,” Magnus said handling Alec a coffee cup.

Alec accepted with thanks, not quite sure where the coffees had come from but needing the caffeine hit he took a sip.

“You can use the bathroom off the hall to freshen up, you’ll find everything you need in there ready and waiting Alexander.” Magnus said as he headed off to change.

Alec finished off his coffee and made his way into the bathroom. He wasn’t surprised to find a change of his own clothes waiting for him. He took a quick shower and tried in vain to tame his hair.

Alec was surprised to find Magnus seated on the couch sipping coffee when he returned to the lounge. He looked incredible, he wore a deep maroon suit with a black shirt that was unbuttoned to show off the incredible caramel skin of his chest. He wore a few necklaces and his usual rings and ear cuffs. His hair and makeup were prefect, the blue streaks in his hair were now red.

Magnus looked up at Alec as he approached. “Would you like some more Coffee Alexander? Breakfast?”

“Coffee would be great, thank you.” He said sitting near Magnus how had magiced him another coffee and handed him the mug.

“Where did you get the coffee from?” Alec asked.

“Would it surprise you to know my kitchen?”

“Actually yes,” said Alec expecting that Magnus had just used his magic to get the coffees.

“I have an incredible coffee maker. Being magical has its advantages though, I don’t have to get out of bed to turn it on and get the coffee ready in the mornings.”


	7. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace, Clary and Izzy arrive at Magnus' apartment bearing bad news about the traitor in their midst. The group splits up, Jace and Alec go in search of Hodge and the cup, Clary and Izzy are off to find The Book of the White.
> 
> (Summaries are not my strong point as you can tell, hehe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, thank you for the Kudos and kind comments, much appreciated. Because i wanted to change Alec and Magnus' first date I've had to change the way things happened compared to the TV show, but to continue on with the story i want to tell I'm pulling back in line with the TV show. The next few chapters will include a lot of what happened in S1 Ep 13. I really need these bits to lay the ground work for where i want to go with the story. So if you haven't seen S1 Ep 13, spoiler alert. And if you have i may have messed up here and there, hard getting all the dialog correct!
> 
> I wasn't too sure how to write changes as the story moves back and forth between characters doing different things and in different locations. If you see a * that means its a different scene. If anyone has any ideas how i can handle this better I'd love to hear from you. 
> 
> Also I'm Australian so I'm spelling thing the Aussie way. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoy it.

They both sat sipping coffee when Jace, Clary and Isabelle walked in not bothering to knock.

“I really should see about locking my door more often, just anyone can walk in.” Magnus laughed.

Jace did not look like he was in a laughing mood. Actually none of them even cracked a smile.

“What’s wrong?” Alec knew instantly that something wasn’t right.

“Lydia has been attacked and the mortal cup is gone.” Isabelle said her eyes on the ground.

“Oh no, is she OK?” Alec may not want to marry her but he owed Lydia so very much and she had grown to be a very good friend.

“She’s going to be fine,” Jace said but Alec knew something wasn’t right.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Alec asked.

“It was Hodge,” Clary finally spoke. “He attacked Lydia and took the cup for his freedom, Valentine broke his binding curse.”

“Hodge?” Alec looked confused. “Are you sure?” How could it have been Hodge, he was family.

With that everyone was talking at once, and it wasn’t until Magnus let out a loud whistle that everyone stopped.

“What’s being done to find him?” Magnus asked

“He didn’t leave anything behind for us to track him but I’ve put a call into Luke and the werewolves are on it, if anyone can find him it’s them.”

“So what’s the plan?” Alec asked

“You and I will go out scouting and wait for some info from Luke. Clary and Isabelle are going to the Hotel DuMort, Simon has organised a meeting with Raphael. We need to get The Book of the White form Camille.” Jace stopped for a moment and turned to Magnus. “Are you able to make yourself available? Once we get the book we need you to wake up Jocelyn ASAP.”

“Of course, I’ve cleared my schedule and am at your disposal.”

Alec had become very quiet, trying to let it all sink in. Magnus moved to him, taking his hand, he knew that Alec was blaming himself.

“Alexander this is not your fault, how were you to know that you had a traitor in your midst. Even if you were in the Institute last night you could not have prevented this.”

“No one could have seem this coming Alec,” said Clary.

“Let’s move,” Jace said to Alec, “I have your gear.” He tossed Alec a bag.

“Magnus once we get the info from Camille we’ll be in touch.”

“If you need me, call me.” Magnus gave Alec a long lingering look. We wanted so badly to kiss him good bye and to tell him to be safe but he didn’t want to embarrass him in front of his friends.

They all started to leave when Alec stopped, turned and walked purposely towards Magnus. “I’ll see you soon,” He said before pulling him in close and kissing him sweetly. They could both hear Isabelle’s excited little gasp behind them.

“Take care of my Shadowhunter.” Magnus said before letting Alec go.

Alec could hear Jace impatient behind him, he turned and they all left the apartment. Alec knew that Isabelle had a dozen questions for him but she’d hold her tongue for now.

Once out on the street, they went their separate ways, Jace and Alec towards the docks, were the werewolves had picked up Hodges trail and Clary and Isabelle toward the subway on their way to Hotel DuMort.

*

Magnus paced up and down in his apartment, The Chairman had jumped up onto the couch to watch him. “I know, he’s a warrior, but that doesn’t stop me from worrying OK.” Magnus said to the cat. Magnus carried the coffee mugs into his kitchen and placed them into the dishwasher. He needed to do something to take his mind off things while he waited. He turned to the cupboard behind him and decided to do a little cleaning and organising. With Alec coming around more often, Magnus decided that it might be a good time to brush up on his cooking skills and having a neat and organised kitchen was a huge plus to any chef.

*

Alec and Jace hurried along in silence. They were still a few blocks away from where the werewolves had picked up Hodges scent when Jace finally broke the silence. “You look happy,” He said to Alec.

“I am happy.” Alec said

“Good.” Jace replied and that was it. Alec knew what was going to be the extent of their talk. Jace knew Alec better than most and he knew that Alec wasn’t one to discuss his feeling etc but if he needed too Alec knew that Jace would be there for him.

Their relationship had been strained but they were finally mending those bridge and the both knew that no matter what the other would be there always.

Jace felt his phone vibrate against his thigh and checked the display, he motioned to Alec and they set off in the direction the pack sent. They didn’t need to talk, they had training and fought together for long enough to know exactly what the other was thinking.

*

“Did you see how happy they looked?” Isabelle asked Clary.

“Yes,” Clary said her mind wandering to Jace and all the drama between them. “Maybe some of us get ‘Happy ever afters’ after all.”

“Seeing Magnus and Alec together gives us hope Clary because if they can find each other there is hope for love for the rest of us.”

Clary and Isabelle weren’t close, but they both noticed that that was changing. Neither of them had ever really had a female friend, Clary always had Simon and Isabelle was always with Alec and Jace. They were very different but they also were very similar in many ways. It was only logical that they would become incredible friends.

On arriving at the Hotel DuMort, Isabelle and Clary met Simon just inside and they went upstairs to meet with Raphael.

“For Shadowhunters, you don't seem to do a lot of Shadowhunting.” Raphael scoffed at them as they entering the room.

“There is more to the job than killing demons.” Isabelle says

“We need to talk to Camille. We know you have her here. We tracked her to the DuMort.” Says Clary

“It's true, but I'm afraid she's a bit tied up at the moment. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Just a second.” Simon takes Raphael aside. “Look, I know this sounds crazy, but we have to let them talk to Camille. She has a spell book that could wake up Jocelyn Fairchild. Valentine might have the Cup. The entire Downworld's in danger.”

“She's far too dangerous. Or did you already forget what happened last time you "talked" to her?” Raphael glares at Simon.  

“It's not like she can kill me again.” Simon jokes.

“You said it yourself if Valentine has the Cup, the entire Downworld is at risk. Camille will only make things worse.” Raphael sighs. “I'll bring you what's left of Camille's things, but speaking to her is out of the question.”

“Her things? This isn't the kind of book she would've just left sitting around.” Clary says frantically

“I'm sorry but that's the best I can do.”

“We're supposed to be allies.” Clary’s voice sounding more desperate by the moment.

“And we are. But Shadowhunters have no business interfering with the Night Children's affairs. You may look to the Clave for justice, but the vampires look to me. Camille stays where she is.”

“You're making a huge mistake.” Cries Clary. * 

Alec and Jace reach the dock area where Hodge was last spotted and split up to circle around. It is Jace who spots Hodge first. It takes all his willpower not to just run at him but he needed to ensure that he is alone first. By the looks of him, and fear he can feel radiating off his, he’s sure he is.

“Where is it?”

“Jace I'm afraid you're too late. Valentine already has the Cup.”

Jace throws Hodge up against a pillar.

“How could you?”

“It was the only way to earn my freedom. I'd been caged long enough.” Hodge explained.

“Caged? You were our teacher. We treated you like family. We loved you!” Jace yelled.

“Family? Family? The Lightwoods cut a deal, Jace, to have me punished for crimes that they themselves committed. Don't you see? I was their prisoner!” Hodge was trying to make Jace understand why he did it.  “And besides let's be real for a moment. You can't win.”

Jace can’t stand hearing Hodge speaking like that. Hodge lets out a laugh.

“I taught you everything you know.” He says as he pulls out twin blades.

“Not everything, Hodge.” Jace pulls out a double ended blade.

Jace and Hodge begin to battle, at first they are evenly matched but Jace’s anger takes over and he soon overpowers Hodge and Hodge drops to the ground. Unable to control himself, Jace whips out his blade and slices off Hodge’s hand. Hodge rolls on the ground defeated and screaming with pain, Jace lifts his blade to deal a final blow but it tackled by Alec and Luke moves in to grab Hodge.

“It's over!” Alec yells at Jace.

“It's not over. He's a traitor. He deserves to pay.” Jace yells back at him.

“You nearly killed him!”

“Maybe I should've killed him! He sided with Valentine, Alec.” Jace said. “The Clave let him go once before and look where that got us.”

“What are you gonna do? You're gonna kill every ex-Circle member, even our parents?”

“Robert and Maryse aren't my parents.”

“You said it yourself. They raised you. They are your parents! Just calm down.” Alec said finally letting Jace go.

Luke kneels down next to Hodge, “There's a dungeon in Idris with your name written all over it.” He tells him.

Alec moves over to Luke and Hodge, Hodge is in a bad way, and losing blood fast. Pulling out this stele he draws a rune to stop the bleeding and one to help control the pain.

Looking down at Hodge’s severed hand, Jace notices the ring and kneels down to retrieve it. He walks off, looking for a little privacy. Jace places the ring on his finger and after taking a deep breath he twists it.

A hologram of Valentine appears before him.

“It's good to see you, Jonathan. I've been expecting you. I figured you'd find Starkweather. I've trained you well.”

“You don't know me.” Jace spat out.

“I raised you.” Valentine said “We're not so different, you and I.”

“Hodge had it coming. You kill innocent people. I'd never do that.”

“Not yet. But it's all a matter of time. The Clave has failed us. They've failed all of humanity, but you knew that as well as I did. Every day, the demons get stronger, and soon there won't be enough Shadowhunters to fight back.

The Cup can change that.” Valentine said with conviction.

“The Cup destroys more than it creates. Our job is to protect the mundanes, not to kill them.” Jace countered.

“Well, losses are acceptable when the alternative is extinction. But come with me. Together we can use the Mortal Cup to save the world.”

“Oh, I am coming for you. We have unfinished business.”  Jace threatened.


	8. Camille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary, Isabelle and Simon go to ask Raphael for permission to talk to Camille.  
> Having caught Hodge, Jace need him to tell him where Valentine is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Season 1 Episode 13 here, think i got all the lines right, actually hard work trying to transcribe it. 
> 
> More original stuff soon but i need this to move my story along
> 
> Enjoy :)

“So these are all of Camille's things?” Isabelle asked, looking down at the table in the storeroom.

“All I could find.” Raphael said “But she has hideouts all over the city.”

“Interesting.”

“I thought you were looking for a spell book.” Raphael asked.

“We are.” Isabelle said as she circled around the table.

“We? Where are your friends?” Raphael had just noticed that the others hadn’t joined them, he’s been too captivated with Isabelle to notice.

*

Simon and Clary had a plan, it wasn’t the best plan but it was all they could think of on such short notice. Simon moved down the hall way pushing a coffin. Inside was Clary, trying to be as quiet as possible. They turned into the room that held the crypt and found two vamps in conversation.

“Give me a second.” Said one vamp to the other. “I gotta deal with this.”

“No one told me anything about a new prisoner.” The vamp said to Simon.

“That's because you're not advisor to the interim chapter president.” Simon said trying to keep the nerves from his voice. “I mean, you can take it up with Raphael if you want, but, uh, I wouldn't wanna tell you what happened to the last guy that challenged him.”

“Don't go anywhere.” The vamp said leaving the room in search of Raphael.

*

“Did you really think this stall tactic was going to work?” Raphael said to Isabelle.

“No but I thought this would.” Isabelle said bringing her whip to life and striking out, sadly missing Raphael.

“Typical Shadowhunter always underestimating a vampire.” Raphael laughs.

*

“Sure this will work?” Simon said to Clary, helping her out of the coffin.

“Izzy's a pro. By the time that vamp finds Raphael, we'll be long gone.”

Clary turns to the coffin, “Let's get this over with. If anyone catches us, we're dead.”

“Some of us already are.” Simon jokes.

*

Luke pulled out his phone. “Alaric, we've got Hodge. Call off the rest of the pack. We're gonna need a pickup.

We're at the subway station near Bergen. Yeah. I'll see you in five.”

“How's Hodge doing?” Luke asked after ending his call.

“He'll live.” Alec said. “It's Jace I'm worried about. Valentine really messed with his head.”

“What, at Renwick's?”

“Yeah. He went through a lot recently.” The concern in Alec’s voice was making him sound strained. “I thought we had settled it, but something's killing him inside. I don't know what it is.”

“This is all too familiar.’ Said Luke “I saw a similar thing with Valentine 18 years ago.”

“Jace isn't Valentine.”

“Not yet. We gotta keep an eye on him.”

Alec wanted to tell Luke he was wrong, that Jace would never be like Valentine but he couldn’t be sure himself at this stage. “All right.” Was all he could say.

Luke turned to where Hodge and Jace had just been and noticed they were gone. “Where'd they go?”

“What do you mean?” Alec frowned as he realised Jace had taken Hodge and left them.

*

“Once we open this, there's no going back. Everything we've done to unite the Downworld goes out the window.” Simon said to Clary.

“I wish there was another way, but if Valentine gets a hold of the Cup there won't be a Downworld left to unite.” Clary sighed.

“She's dead.” Clary said looking down at Camille in the coffin. Arms crossed on her chest, looking ghostly pale.

“Well, yeah. What'd you expect? She's a vampire.”

Camille sits up and Clary moves in quickly holding a blade to her. “Not so fast.”

“What took you so long?” Camille said to Simon.

“Excuse me?” Simon has no idea what Camille means.

“I knew you'd come back for your sire, just like you did before. We're forever linked, you and I.”

“How do you know I don't want to stake you?” Simon asks her.

“Do you?”

“No.” Simon says and Camille gives him an evil grin.

“I do.” Clary says interrupting. “But that's not why we're here. Where's the Book of the White?”

“The book of the what?” Camille looks confused.

“The Book of the White. Big, white spell book. Kind of explains itself.” Simon explains.

“Never heard of it.”

“And yet we tracked it to you.” Clary adds.

“Darling what would I possibly want with a spell book?” Camille scoffs.

“We don't have time for this. Put her back in.” Clary moves to the lid of the coffin.

“Okay, okay, okay. You said it was a warlock book?”

“Yeah. I think my mom gave it to you. She ran an antique store. Vampires sell that sort of stuff, right?”

“All the time.” Camille said thinking. “But if your mother was even half as charming as you, I'm pretty sure I'd remember her.”

“What about Dorothea Rollins? She was my mom's assistant.” Clary asked.

“Dot? Oh, but of course.” Camille smiled. “She was our favourite customer. So your entire life has been paid for by my antiquities. I guess that means you owe me.”

“Do you know where it is or not?”

“It's in my apartment on the Upper East Side. My own pied-a-terre. I can take you there but you'll have to get me out of here first.” Camille was very good at getting what she wanted. “Or you can leave me in here, and never get the book. Totally up to you.”

*

“Where the hell are you?” Alec said into the phone when Jace finally picked up.

“I'm going after Valentine. Go help Clary.” Jace says.

“You're acting crazy. All right? Whatever Valentine's telling you, it's not true.”

“That's just it, Alec.” Jace said his voice full of sorrow. “It is true. He's my father. He taught me how to fight. Not to be weak.”

“You can't let him control you like this.” Alec pleaded. “This isn't you!”

“It is me. It's always been me. He raised me to be a killer. Now I'm gonna make him regret it.” Alec knew by the tone of his voice there was no talking Jace back from this decision. “Go help Clary. She needs you.”

“No. No. No, no.” Alec argued. “You don't have to do this. All right? You're not a . . . .  Jace?” Jace had hung up on him he didn’t have much choice now but to go and help Clary.

“Where's Valentine?” Jace asked Hodge

“Why don't you ask him yourself? I saw you take the ring.” Hodge was trembling.

“And walk into a trap? I don't think so.” Did Hodge really think he was that stupid?

“Tell me what I need to know or you're gonna lose the other hand one finger at a time.” Jace threatened.

“You're just like your father.” Hodge said fear in his voice.

“Then you know how slow your death will be if you don't answer my questions. Where's Valentine?”

*

“Okay.” Said Simon as they lead Camille out.

“Simon, its 6:00 a.m. The sun's almost up.” Clary said

“No problem. We'll go downstairs and take the tunnels out. Come on.”

Just at that moment Raphael and handful of vamps entered the room.

“Going somewhere?” Raphael asked

“Raphael.” Camille hissed.

“You should have stayed put.”

“I'm disappointed in you.” Raphael said to Simon baring his fangs.

“I guess it's too late to put her back in the box?” Simon couldn’t help but joke, it was how he dealt with stress.

“I'm afraid so. Our alliance is finished. The Accords may prohibit killing mundanes, but they say nothing about sunburned vampires.” Raphael turned to the vamps with him. “Simon's betrayed us just as Camille did. They deserve the same fate. Adios. Kill them.” He said stepping out of the way.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and part of the back wall flew into the room, bringing with his a large stream of sunlight.

“Seriously, guys?” Isabelle says as she steps into the room, looking directly at Raphael. “Typical vampire always underestimating a Shadowhunter.” Raphael hissed at her. He should have known she’s come to the rescue, Isabelle the most beautiful Angel he had ever seen.

“Adios.” Isabelle says leading the others out of the room, knowing that the vamps couldn’t follow them.

“I think I'd have been better off just staying in the coffin.” Camille said

“But you didn't. We got you out.” Clary said.

“Technically, I got you out.” Isabelle corrected.

“Noted.’ Clary said turning to Camille. “Now, tell us where the book is.”

“Patience, my dear” Camille grinned.

“Enough! Just because we got you out doesn't mean I won't kill you right here.”

“There's still one more thing I require of, um” Camille said pointing at Simon.

Really Simon thought, after all this she couldn’t remember his name. “Simon.” He said annoyed.

“A Writ of Transmutation.”

“What the hell is that?” Simon asked.

“A document stating you asked her to turn you into a vampire.” Isabelle explained.

“Signed and sealed in your blood, of course.” Camille added.

“Haven't you had enough of my blood?” Simon sighed.

“Never.” Camille grinned. “And I definitely don't want the Clave to falsely accuse me of killing mundanes.”

“You want Simon to pardon you? No way.” Clary said angrily. “You killed Simon. The least we could do is return the favour.”

“And yet the second I go up in smoke, so does any hope of you finding your precious book.” Camille said smugly.

Simon sighed. “It's okay.”

“So where do we get this document, huh? I can't imagine you have many friends left.” Clary asked.

“I know a guy.” Camille said smiling as she turned to walk down the tunnel.


	9. Book of the White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the vampires, Clary, Isabelle, Simon and Camille pay Magnus a visit.  
> Jace is desperate to find Valentine.  
> It all comes to a head at Camille's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Season 1 Ep 13 stuff. I haven't really been able to write it as dramatic as it all really was but hopefully its OK.
> 
> Cheers

 “So, Magnus, how long has it been? One hundred? One hundred fifty years?” They has all made their way to Magnus’ apartment.

“One hundred and thirty-eight. Oddly, I haven't missed you.” Magnus did not look happy to see Camille.

“Of course you have, my love.” Camille loved playing with Magnus’ emotions.

“All right, you two can catch up later. Right now, we need to find the Book of the White.” Clary reminded them.

“And you will, but not without payment. You of all people should understand that.” Camille said looking at Magnus.

“Of course.” He said “And what is it you require?”

“A clean slate.”

“She wants a Writ of Turning-Me-Into-A-Vampire.” Simon said

“And we need you to draft it.” Clary added.

“Hmm. I thought I was done with you.” Magnus glared at Camille.

“We'll never be done with each other.” It sounded like a threat to Magnus.

“I'm gonna call for backup.” Isabelle said heading for the door with her phone.

“Simon, can I talk to you for a minute?” Clary asked pulling him into another room. “You don't have to go through with this. If you want to go out there and stake Camille through the heart, I will hold her down while you do it.”

“I don't even care about that anymore.” Simon said over it all. “Nothing matters but Jocelyn. We have to wake her up.”

“She loves you so much.” Clary said matter of factly.

“She was always kind of like a second mom to me. Remember when she got me that sealed copy of Battletoads?”

“Yeah.” Clary said humour in her voice.

“I didn't even care that she opened it.” Simon said remembering.

“She just wanted to watch us play.” Clary smiled.

“But Simon, Camille's dangerous. If you sign this thing, we'll just be setting her free to kill again.”

“No. She's not half as bad as Valentine. Your mom beat him once. If Valentine has a weakness, she knows it.” He sighed. “Or maybe she is it. But we have to at least find out.”

I guess it's not just me that needs my mom. It's all of us.” Clary said seriously.

*

“You're still upset by my dalliance with that short-lived Russian?” Camille teased.

“Upset? No. I gave up feeling anything for you over a century ago.” Magnus tried to make himself sound indifferent.

“Love is fleeting. Even more so when you're immortal.”

“And yet true love cannot die.” Magnus added.

“But people can.”

“People are more than just toys for your amusement.”

“Hundreds of years old and still so naive.” Camille said circling Magnus. “You wouldn't know what to do with love if you found it.” Camille stopped when she saw the expression on Magnus’ face. “Or do you think you already have?” Camille sniffed Magnus “Angel blood.”

Camille moved into Kiss Magnus, he stood there a little shocked, he hadn’t expected that. The door to his apartment opens and in walk Alec and Isabelle. Magnus pushes Camille away.

“Well, this is awkward.” He says looking at Alec.

“Where's the book?” Alec didn’t have time for nonsense and he didn’t have time to feel angry over this vamp kissing Magnus. He needed to get the book and to find Jace.

“It's complicated.” Magnus laughs nervously.

“Clearly.” Alec glares at Camille.

“I have it.” She says looking the Shadowhunter up and down.

“And she's graciously offered it in exchange for her freedom.”

“And her freedom requires a lip-lock?” Isabelle teased.

“We don't negotiate with prisoners.” Alec said.

“Prisoner? I beg to disagree. You see, I'm your only chance at saving the world. You need me.” Magnus groaned and motioned that he thought Camille was crazy.

“You certainly have a type, don't you, Magnus? He's cute. Too bad it won't last.” Camille says staring at Alec.

“Say that again you won't last.” Isabelle interrupts.

“I'd say he's about 20 years from male pattern baldness.” Camille teases.

“I don't have time for this.” Alec says looking around. “Where's Clary?” Alec moved to the back room looking for Clary.

“Alec, did you find Hodge?” She says as he sees Alec enter.

“Yeah, but Valentine has the Cup.”

“What? We're too late.” Looking past Alec she notices that he’s on his own. “Where's Jace? Is he okay?”

“He went after Valentine by himself. It's like he's totally lost it. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen.”

“We need to find Jace.” Clary says the emotion in her voice all too evident. “He's in a dark place. We don't know what he's gonna do.”

“Luke is out looking for him.” Alec tells her. “Jace wants us to stay on mission. That means we have to find the book.”

“He's right.” Simon says. “We have to wake up your mom.”

“It's our only way to stop Valentine.” Clary states.

Camille bounces into the room and up to Simon, pushing the document at him. “Ready to sign?”

“Take us to the apartment, give us the book, then you can have your pardon.” Simon tells her.

Camille thinks for a moment but realises she has no other option “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

“Good.” Simon says.

*

“Where is he?” Jace growls angrily at Hodge.

“He was here.” Hodge says shakily.

“Where is he?” Jace asks again losing his patience.

 “I don't know, he was here!”

Annoyed Jace has no other option but to use the ring, he needed to find Valentine and he needed to find him fast.

“Ah, Jonathan. To what do I owe this surprise?” Valentine asks as he sees Jace.

“I've reconsidered your offer.” Jace tells him.

“First you want to kill me, then you want to join me. Seems a bit convenient, don't you think?” Valentine can read Jace like a book.

“Do you want to meet me or not?”

“Yes. But on my terms, not yours.” He tells Jace. “'Cause I've taught you better than this. Always strike where your opponent is vulnerable.” Valentine smiles and continues. “See, fighting you directly could prove difficult.

But your friends Well, your friends are a different matter.”

Jace breaks off communication with Valentine panicked. He was going after his friends. He needed to warn them, he needed to get to them as quickly as possible.

Jace dials Clary’s phone. “Pick up. Come on, pick up.” Her phone goes to message bank. “Damn it.” He says as her message kicks in. “Where are you?” says to himself.

“Clary, call me as soon as you get this.”

*

“I thought the underground parking was nice.” Simon says trying to break the tension. They had just arrived at Camille’s apartment.

“Wow.” Says Alec looking around at the books covering her walls. “You've got a lot of books.”

“I've got a lot of time on my hands.” Camille tells him.

“Welcome home, Madame Belcourt.” One of Camille’s familiars enters the room.

“This place creeps me out.” Says Isabelle feeling uncomfortable.

“Yeah.” Says Alec in agreement. “Let's check the perimeter.”

“Good idea.” Says Magnus, he doesn’t trust Camille. “If I know Camille, she'll have a trick or three up her sleeve.”

“I still don't get it. Why do you have this place if you live at Hotel DuMort?” Asks Clary.

“The DuMort has too many rules. Think of it like Gracie Mansion. It's the official residence, but it doesn't mean I have to live there.” Camille tells her. “This place gives me the freedom to indulge in certain proclivities.”

“You know, the mayor has the same problem.” Jokes Simon.

Camille is starting to get impatient, she walks up and pricks Simon’s finger. “Ow! Hey.” He tells her.

“Come with me.” Camille motions to the table. “On the dotted line.” She points to the document wanting Simon to sign it.

“Thank you.” Camille says with a huge grin.

“He did what you asked. Now give us the Book of the White.” Clary tells her.

“I'd love to, but I can't. I have no idea where it is.” Camille tells them.

“Dot gave it to you.”

“I'm sure it's here somewhere.” Camille says. “But if the idea was to hide it, telling me would defeat the purpose.

Dot must have put it somewhere when I wasn't looking.”

“So we have to search the whole apartment?”

“See? That's the spirit.” Camille says. “Although I'd start now. I've got four more rooms just like this one.”

Clary hears her phone ring and moves to answer it.

“Good-bye, Simon.” Camille says “It's been a pleasure doing business with you.”

“Wait.” Simon tells her.

“I wish I could, my little caramel. But don't worry we'll see each other soon.” Camille says and then she’s gone in a flash.

“I hate when she does that.”

*

Clary answers her phone, its Jace.

“Jace? Are you okay?”

“Where are you?” Jace asks ignoring her questions.

“At Camille's apartment, Upper East Side. Alucard building, 13th floor.”

“You're in danger. Valentine's probably already on the way. You need to leave, now.” He sounds frantic.

”We are so close to finding the Book of the White.” Clary tells him. “I'm not leaving without it.”

“Clary, you need to leave!”

“You said yourself, we have to stay on mission.”

“You need to leave now.”

“I can't.” Clary hangs up the phone.

“Clary. Clary! Damn it.” She’d hung up on him.

“I wish my mom had left us something.” Clary said turning to Simon. “Some sort of clue.”

“Maybe she did. Did she ever say anything about a book?” Simon asks.

“I don't think so. And if she did, she erased my memory of anything to do with the Shadow World.”

“Well, there's got to be something.” He says as he looks over the shelves of books. “Maybe the clue has something to do with colour, you know? White is the absence of colour, so or is that black?” He’s rambling.

“Simon, just let me think for a second.” Clary’s eyes stop on a familiar book.

“Clary, that's a cookbook.” Simon looks at her confused.

“I've seen this before.” She says as she opens the book. “Chicken cacciatore, remember? My mom used to make it all the time.” Clary flips through the pages.

“How could I forget? Even better the next day. The gift that keeps on giving.”

“It's . . “ Clary says as she finds the other half of the book mark. “Maybe more than we realised.”

“Is that what I think it is?” Simon beams.

Clary places the book mark pieces together and the book transforms. “This is it.”

“You did it!” Simon laughs excitedly as he and Clary hug.

“We gotta go. He's here.” Isabelle says running into the room.

“Let's go.” Clary turns clutching the book tight.

“Come on.” Says Simon.

Clary, Simon and Isabelle run into the foyer of the apartment just as a portal opens. Valentine steps out followed by some of his men.

“Clarissa. So good to see you again.” Valentine smiles at her. “Where's your brother?”

“You think I'd tell you?”

“You won't have to.” He says, knowing that Jace would be on his way to save his friends.

“Stay away from her!” Simon lunges at Valentine. Valentine grabs him and tosses him to the ground, drawing his blade

“Simon!” Isabelle yells as she draws back her whips and attacks Valentine. Valentine pulls her to the floor and turns back to Simon lifting his blade once again.

“Stop!” Cries Jace as he enters the room. “This time you're not getting away.”

Valentine’s men grab Isabelle and Simon, as Jace faces Valentine.

“Finally ready to kill your own father?”

“You abandoned me.” Jace points his blade at Valentine.

“I was protecting you. You weren't ready then, but you've grown. You've become the warrior I've trained you to be.”

“You trained me well.”

“And yet, I still have so much to teach you.”

“I brought you here for a reason.”

“Look, fight me, and watch your friends die.”

Two more of Valentine’s men enter the room, holding Alec and Magnus.

“See, you are strong, but they make you weak.”

“Let us go.” Clary tells Valentine. “You can have the book. We won't be able to stop you without it.”

“Ah, Clarissa.” Valentine says turning towards her and stepping forward. “So like your mother. Willing to do anything for those that you love. I'm touched, but the book was never part of my plan. I want you to wake up your mother. I know that you'll both join me eventually. It's fated.”

Turning back to Jace, Valentine asks “You ready?”

Jace hesitates he knows there is only one way to ensure his friends are safe. Looks at his friends he finally drops his blade. “If I go with you promise me you won't hurt them.”

“You have my word.”

“This is insane.” Clary cries.

“I'm sorry, Clary.” Jace can barely look at her.

“Jace what are you doing? You can't be serious!” her voice breaks full of emotion. “Valentine is wrong. You're not like him. I'm not. You're not!”

“You don't know that, Clary. You don't know that.” Jace tells her.

“Let them go.” Valentine orders his men to let Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus go. Valentine’s men start to leave through the still open portal.

“Get back, get back.” Jace motions as he tells his friends to step down. “Alec, I mean it.”

“Jace. Jace” Clary hands Simon the book and goes after Jace who is being lead through the portal by Valentine.

Alec grabs Clary just before she attempts to enter the portal after Jace. “What are you doing?” She pulls from his hold.

“Saving your life.” Alec tells her. “If you enter a Portal not knowing where you're going, you'll be stuck in limbo forever.” Clary collapses against Alec crying as everyone stands there is shock as to what has just happened.

*

Magnus opens a portal directly to the institute. Clary and Simon see Hodge being taken away by guards.

“At least we got Hodge, right? Clary?”

“We have to find Jace. He thinks Valentine did something to him. Raised him to be evil, but I know Jace.

He's good.”

“He's tough. He can handle himself. Besides knowing Jace, I give it a week before Valentine's begging us to take him back.” He jokes.

“Simon, not now.” Clary says annoyed.

“We'll save him. What Valentine told Jace about his friends making him weak that was wrong. Love makes us stronger. You saved me from the vampires. Without you and Jace, I wouldn't be here. We'll save him. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“Whatever you do, don't lose hope.” Simon says trying to reassure her.

“I love you, Clary.”

“I love you, too, Simon.” Clary says as the hug.

Magnus and Alec found themselves staring at each other in a hallway of the Institute, both were coming to term with what they’d just witnessed. Magnus wanted to clear the air.

“I know you don't want to hear it, so I'll just say it once. Whatever I felt for Camille, it’s ancient history.

"Almost literally.”

“Yeah, but what she said about you being immortal she's right.” Alec leans against the wall, his arms behind him to stop himself from pulling Magnus to him. “You watch the people you care about age and die.”

“Alexander I may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but even I can't see the future.” Magnus says wishing he could give him an answer he would be happy with but knowing there really isn’t one.

Luke comes down the hall towards them breaking the moment. “They're ready.” He tells them. “They moved her to the Ops Centre.”

“Good.” Says Magnus. “We need the space. Jocelyn's spell is very powerful.’ It was time to wake up Jocelyn.

Magnus took off down the hall with Luke. Alec hung back his mind racing, he should be concentrating on the matter at hand, waking up Jocelyn and finding Jace but all he could think of was Magnus and their relationship. He didn’t want to lose him before they had even begun.

“Do you really think this is gonna work?” Clary asks Magnus.

“Let us hope.”

Magnus snaps his fingers and starts reciting the spell over Jocelyn, blue sparks and energy flowing from him. “Jocelyn!” He says and then launches into Chthonian reciting the words to wake Jocelyn.  Sparks start to fly as Magnus zaps power into the spell. The strange bubble around Jocelyn starts to disappear and Luke moves forward to catch Jocelyn. “I got you.” Luke says cradling her against him.

“Luke.” Jocelyn looks up at him and hugs him tightly.

Luke puts Jocelyn down and she looks around realising where she is, she turns to see her daughter and feels her heart skip.

“Mom.” Clary’s voice breaks. “Mom! I've missed you so much.” They hug tightly and Jocelyn runs her hands over her daughter’s hair.

“Oh I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about your past.”

“No, not now. I have had enough for one day.  We can talk about all that later. Right now, I just I just really need my mom.” Clary hugs her tight again and breaks into tears.

“It's okay.” Jocelyn says, hugging her as tightly as possible.

Everyone was standing around in Ops, finally they’d gotten Jocelyn back but it is a bittersweet reunion, all thoughts were on Jace. Where was he? What will Valentine do to him?


	10. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've lost Jace to Valentine. Jocelyn is awake. But no one really knows what to do from here. Alec is exhausted and a little upset that Magnus has left the Institute without saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to my own content finally, WARNING this chapter contains mature content. Magnus and Alec getting a little busy! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, feel free to leave a comment.

By the time meetings were concluded, reports were written and they’d finally been given leave to call it a day Alec was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and sleep for a week but he knew that he couldn’t. His Parabatai bond told him that for the moment Jace was alive, past that he had no idea. He had no doubt that Jace could withstand any physical torture Valentine threw at him but the mental torture was a different story. He didn’t know how long Jace could last before Valentine broke him.

Magnus, he thought, as always his mind drifted to the warlock with the incredible cat’s eyes and smile that lit up the room. In such a short time, he had managed to not only capture his heart but to take hold of his soul. They were so different, on so many levels that he lost count, but that didn’t seem to matter, they just clicked. Alec had always felt different, always felt alone, even while surrounded by his family, always felt lacking, but not when he was with Magnus. It was like Magnus completed him. Alec laughed to himself, he sounded like a movie cliché. 

Alec hadn’t seen Magnus leave, but between all the meetings and Alec being dragged away to do more reports Magnus had left, and he hadn’t said goodbye. The Institute felt cold and desolate without Magnus in it. Alec should have been going back to his room to rest but instead he found himself heading for the front door.

“Alec?” His mother, what the? Did she have the place wired? Did she spend all her time hanging here waiting for him to leave before ambushing him?

“Yes Mother?” Alec said turning to face her.

“You’re leave? Do you think that’s wise?”

“Valentine has what he came for, I’ll be perfectly safe.”

“Do I even need to ask where you’re going?”

“I’m going to see my boyfriend.” Alec saw his mother wince at the word.

“The warlock.” She said contempt in her voice

“No Mother, he’s not ‘The Warlock’ or ‘Him’ or any other name you chose to label him with. He’s Magnus and he’s my boyfriend. You need to come to terms with that because it’s not going away, now or ever.”

Alec turned and left the building, he was surprised how good it felt to call Magnus his boyfriend. Technically they’d only been on one date and they certainly hadn’t discussed making things official but saying it felt so right to Alec.

Maryse turned head hanging low, she never noticed her daughter standing behind her until she almost crashed into her.

“Isabelle?” She asked. “Did you need something?”

Isabelle looked at her mother for a long moment and then decided to speak. “Actually yes I did. I need you to butt out of Alec’s business because if you ruin this for him, he’ll never forgive you and neither will I.”

“Isabelle, you have no idea how this can hurt him?”

“Hurt him? How can falling in love hurt him mother?” Isabelle was angry. “All you care about is hurting the Lightwood name, you don’t care about your own son’s happiness.”

“When have you ever seen Alec smile so much? When have you ever seen him so happy? And it’s all because of the big bad warlock.”

Isabelle strode off having made her point. She was not going to let her parents hurt Alec. Alec who had always been there for her, who was always there for everyone but himself. It was her turn to take care of him for a change.”

*

Magnus dropped onto his couch and closed his eyes. Waking up Jocelyn had taken a lot out of him, add all the damn meetings to that and he was just exhausted. He’d tried to find Alec to say good bye but he’d been in a meeting. Why did Shadowhunters love meetings so much? He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

Magnus was woken by someone pounding on his door, he stood stretching and made his way to the door sleepily. He wasn’t in the mood for any more drama tonight. Ever since that faithful night when he’d accepted a meeting with Jace, the night he had gotten his first real glimpse of Alec, his life had taken on way too much drama. In the past he’d lived for drama and excitement, but now he’d rather have some peace and quiet. Maybe he was finally growing up, he chuckled to himself as he opened the door.

Magnus had to admit he wasn’t prepared for the sight before him. There stood Alec, his beautiful angel. Hair a complete mess, cheeks red from either the cold or exertion. His breath was a little hurried so he suspected that he’d run up the stairs. His heart flip flopped in his chest and he heard Ragnor’s voice in his head, _‘you’re a goner old friend.’_

Alec just stood there staring at Magnus. Even with the exhaustion on his face, the ruffled hair and smudged makeup Magnus still managed to be the most beautiful creature on the planet. He took Alec’s breath away. Alec smiled remembering Magnus’ words to him it felt like so long ago but in reality it wasn’t. Magnus has been right of course, being with ‘the one’ took your breath away, made your heart race and your skin tingle.

“Alexander?” Magnus sounded concerned, his voice snapping Alec out of this thoughts.

“Hi,” was all that Alec could say, his mind not quite able to put together a rational thought, a blush spread over his cheeks.

“Would you like to come in?” Magnus asked since Alec made no effort to move.

“Yes, thanks.” Alec mumbled feeling a little stupid for having just stood there staring at him for so long.

“I was just going to make myself a drink, would you care to join me?” Magnus lied.

“Sure,” Alec said moving further into the room following Magnus. “Whatever you’re having.”

Magnus laughed Alec would hate it but he’d make him a martini anyway. Magnus mixed the drinks himself, he could have just magiced them but making them himself it gave him a moment to control his emotions. He didn’t really want a drink, a rare thing for him. Most people didn’t know, it was something that Warlocks didn’t like to advertise, but alcohol didn’t affect them like it did mundanes. Having a drink in his hand would stop him from grabbing Alec and kissing him senseless which is what he really wanted to be doing right at this moment.

Alec took a long sip of the drink Magnus handed him. He didn’t even taste the alcohol as it burned down his throat. “You didn’t say goodbye.” He said finally.

“I’m sorry Alexander, I did look for you but I was told you were in a meeting and could not be disturbed.” Magnus sat on the couch and motioned for Alec to join him. “I was exhausted so I portalled home. I did send you a text.”

“Oh,” Alec said taking his phone out of his pocket. He hadn’t even thought of checking it, all he wanted to do was see Magnus.

“I . . .” Alec started. “I kind of feel stupid, I should have checked my phone.”

“Well if not checking your phone brought you here then I am happy you didn’t Alexander.” Magnus told him smiling.

“I had a run in with my mother again, I swear she waits near the entrance just waiting for me.” Alec laughed and Magnus couldn’t help his heart flutter. Did Alexander know how much he loved the sound of his laugh, he wished he’s laugh more, Magnus decided to take that on as a new hobby, making his Shadowhunter laugh.

“How horrible was it?”

“You know, not that horrible, guess I’m getting used to her disappointment in me.”

Magnus hated that Alec was at odds with his parents because of him but he was not going to let go of Alexander for them.

“You should have seen the way she winced when I called you my boyfriend.” Alec said shyly, more to get it out there than anything else.

“Boyfriend,” Magnus’ face lit up. “Love the sound of that, are you asking me to go steady Alexander?”

Alec was lost for words, was he asking? He definitely knew that he wanted to.

“I guess I am. Magnus Bane would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?” Alec blushed from head to toe but he was proud of the fact that he was able to say it without stuttering.

“Yes,” Exclaimed Magnus. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Magnus moved in to kiss Alec. It was soft and sweet. Alec shifted closer to Magnus and found that he couldn’t help yawning.

“I’m so sorry.” Alec said worried Magnus would take it the wrong way.

“It’s OK,” Magnus stopped him. “You look as exhausted as I feel.” Taking a chance Magnus added. “Why don’t we go take a nap?”

Magnus watched the emotions play over Alec’s beautiful face, his blue eyes full of fear and excitement.

“I promise to keep my hands to myself.” Magnus joked trying to break the silence.

Alec couldn’t trust his voice, he stood putting his drink down and taking Magnus’ glass placed it with his. He reached for Magnus’ hand pulling him up from the couch and led him into the bedroom.

Magnus let Alec take the lead, he didn’t want to scare him or push him into doing anything he wasn’t ready for or comfortable with.

Taking off his jacket and shoes, Alec crawled onto the bed, laying on his side and turned his head to Magnus. Magnus watched him for a moment before removing his own shoes and crawling up against him to lay on his side facing him.

They lay there for a moment eyes locked. Alec realised he had been holding his breath. He let it out with a sigh, everything he had ever wanted was right here, lying beside him. He shifted in a little closer. There legs and thighs touching, pressing against Magnus, he moved his hands to his face and moved in to kiss him sweetly.

Alec opened his eyes and was surprised to see Magnus’ beautiful cat’s eyes staring back at him. He’d dropped his glamour and Alec knew how much that meant. Feeling more brazen he moved in again, this time biting at Magnus’ bottom lip as he kissed him before sliding his tongue into his mouth to taste him. Despite the alcohol, Magnus’ mouth tasted so sweet.

“You don’t have too . . .” Alec said against Magnus’ lips.

“Pardon?”  Magnus moved back a little breaking off the kiss not sure what Alec meant.

“You don’t have to keep your hands to yourself.” Alec said shyly his blush moving down his neck.

“Well,” Magnus said not able to stop the huge grin from spreading over his face. “That’s an invitation if I’ve ever heard one.”

Magnus was going to ask if Alec was sure but the look in his eyes told him he was and he wanted more than just kisses. Magnus moved closer to Alec. Pressing his body to his. He could feel Alec’s arousal pressed against his and it sent shivers through him. He slid one hand around Alec’s neck and the other rested on his hip. Pulling Alec forward he kissed him. Taking his time about it. It was so sweet and sensual. Magnus’ lips moved slowly over Alec’s. His tongue ran gently over his lips and slipped into his mouth tasting. He increased the pressure of his lips and was rewarded with a low moan from Alec.

The hand on Alec’s hip started to wander, firstly up his side and down his arm and then back to his hip. Feeling Alec pressing against him he let his hand wander again, this time it moved slowly over and down his back before sliding over his ass.

When Magnus slid his hand under Alec’s t-shirt, Alec gasped, loving the feel of Magnus’ warm hand against his skin. Alec wanted, no needed, to feel Magnus’ skin against his own. He broke off their kiss and moved away from Magnus. At first Magnus thought he’d gone too far but then he realised what Alec was doing. Alec pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Reaching out with shaky fingers he grabbed the hem of Magnus shirt. His fingers slowly undid button after button, from bottom to top. Alec spread the shirt open to reveal the incredible caramel skin beneath and Alec moaned. Magnus shifted to shrug out of his shirt and tossed it. He lay back down on his side. Alec lay down too, they pressed together tightly, naked skin against naked skin as they kissed passionately.

Alec felt his nervousness slowly slipping away replaced by something more primal. Alec had never imagined he could ever feel like this, he was so turned on that his jeans felt 2 sizes too small. It wasn’t the kisses or the touches that made him feel this way, it was the man beside him, Magnus.

Alec ran his hand over Magnus’ back, exploring every inch, examining every muscle, committing it to memory. He shifted back a little to run his hands over Magnus’ chest doing the same, mapping it and committing it to memory too.

“So beautiful.” He murmured over and over as he pressed his lips against Magnus’ neck.

Magnus felt a blush move over his body and closed his eyes. He’s never felt so vulnerable and so turned on before. He let Alexander explore his body. He was so hard it was painful, but he held back for Alec.

When Alec’s hands reached Magnus’ pants, Magnus opened his eyes, he saw the hesitation on Alec’s face and the question in his eyes. Magnus moved his hand to Alec’s and guided him to the button of his pants, helping him pop it, before carefully sliding down his zipper. When Alec’s hand felt naked flesh he groaned deeply, Magnus had gone commando.

Despite his nervousness and inexperience Alec knew exactly what he wanted. He slid his hand into Magnus’ pants and slowly stroked down Magnus cock before wrapping his fingers around him tightly and moving in to kiss him deeply.

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus moaned all rational thought gone, all he could do is feel. Magnus’ breath caught in his throat, coming out in ragged puffs as he fought for control. He didn’t want to embarrass himself like some inexperience teenager and cum all over Alec’s hand but it felt so good that he wasn’t sure he could last much longer.

Magnus needed to touch Alec, he wanted to so desperately. “Alexander Please?” he said his fingers moving to the waist band of Alec’s pants, he didn’t need to finish his question.

“Yes,” Alec said breathless barely able to talk.

Not wanting to move and lose the feeling of Alec’s hand around him, stroking, Magnus clicked his fingers and they were both instantly completely naked.

As Magnus pressed his hips against Alec’s hand encouraging his touch, he slid his own hand over Alec’s chest and down to his cock. Alec jumped when he felt Magnus’ hand on him. “Alexander, do you need me to stop?” Magnus said concerned, worried he’s pushed it too far.

“No,” Alec groaned. “Please don’t stop.” His voice cracked, pull of passion.

Magnus smiled moving back to kiss him sweetly as he wrapped his fingers around Alec’s hard cock. He slowly stroked up and down and ran his fist over the head, spreading precum down his length.

Magnus wanted to taste him, to take his hard cock deep into his mouth but he knew that Alec wasn’t ready to go that far just yet.

Alec started to mimic Magnus’ movements and soon they found a slowly rhythm. “You’re so hard baby.” Magnus said against Alec’s neck as he kissed his way along it.

“You feel incredible!” Alec moaned, stroking Magnus a little faster. “Rock hard but Velvet soft.”

Magnus giggled, he couldn’t help it. He was so happy and so full of love at this moment that he thought his heart would hurt out of his chest. He needed to cum and he wanted too so very badly with Alec. An idea popped into his mind and he hoped Alec would be OK with it.

“Alexander, do you trust me?”

“With my life,” Alec said without hesitation.

“I want us to feel good together, I want to cum with you, will you let me try something?”

Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes, he knew Magnus would never take things too far without Alec wanting it.

“Please Magnus, I need to cum.” He moaned giving Magnus permission.

“You can tell me to stop at any time OK”

Alec nodded.

Magnus took Alec’s hand and brought it up to his neck, Alec moved his other hand to join it. Magnus shifting his hips so that their hard cocks brushed against each other, both men let out deep groans at the contact. Reaching his hand down between them, he took hold of their cocks, they were pressed tightly against each other. Wrapping his finger around them tightly he started to stroke.

Alec kissed Magnus fiercely, the moans muffled by their lips. Magnus stroked slowly up and down and then rolled his hand over the heads of their cocks. There was so much precum that his hand glided over them and up and down with ease, over and over again.

“By the Angel,” Alec moaned, “Magnus don’t stop, please baby don’t ever stop.”

Magnus had no intention of stopping now, he wasn’t sure even if Alec asked him too if he could, he was too far gone and too close. They kissed hungrily, their bodies tensing. “Cum with me,” Magnus said desperately against Alec’s lips.

“Magnus, Magnus, Magnus,” Alec chanted over and over as they both felt their bodies explode. Warm cum spurted all over them, covering Magnus’ hand, their thighs and chests. Magnus let his hand slow, still stroking, driving Alec crazy and his body shook. Alec pushed his body into Magnus, moving on top of him, grinding his body against his, kissing him feverishly, his lips, along his jaw, his neck, over and over. Magnus moved his hand from between them, it was sticky with cum but not caring, he wrapped himself around Alec and kissed him back with abandon.

Finally exhausted and spent they moved apart, laying on their backs side by side, bodies touching, breath coming fast, hearts racing.

“I never knew.” Alec said softly. “I never imagined.”

Magnus turned his head to look at his beautiful Shadowhunter.

“That was beyond my wildest dreams Magnus.”

“Alexander it’s never been like this for me before.” He confessed. His heart still racing.

Alec kissed him, it was strong and sweet and so full of love that they both shivered. They could both feel it, the love that filled them but neither was ready to say it out loud, too scared that if they did they’d lose it.

Magnus used magic to clean them both up, they moved under the covers of his bed and drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	11. Am I a bad person?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec spends the night at Magnus' but wakes up feeling guilty because he should be out looking for Jace. Victor Aldertree is sent by the Clave to take over the Institute and to search for Jace. Things become strained between Magnus and Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken so long to update, real life got in the way and I was having a bout of writer's block. I had a vision as to where I was going with this story but then I binge watched Season 2A and I realise I can't really go where I was going. A friend has suggested I try to stick to the TV show and just fill in all the Malec bits we didn't see, I might try that for a bit but I may end up going completely off on a tangent, we'll see. :)

Alec awoke to the feel of the sun on his face. He knew immediately that he couldn’t be in his room at the Institute. Then he felt the warm body wrapped around him move and it all came flooding back to him. He was in Magnus’ bed. Last night they had taken another huge step in their relationship and it had been incredible. A huge grin spread over Alec’s face.

Magnus was fast asleep and Alec moved just enough to get a good look at his face, he didn’t want to wake him. Magnus looked so peaceful, so beautiful, even in sleep. His hair was a mess, his makeup even more so, but that didn’t diminish his looks, it just enhanced them. Not the first time Alec couldn’t help but wonder how he had gotten so lucky for this amazing man to have chosen him.

Alec shifted a little closer to Magnus, breathing in the scent of him. When Magnus shifted in his sleep against Alec he realised that they were both still naked. Alec had never been one to sleep in the nude but feeling Magnus’ naked skin against his own was enough to make his reconsider its advantages. He could get used to waking up like this every morning. Alec’s fingers brushed back Magnus’ hair, it was so soft and silky. Was everything about this man perfect?

Alec closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Last night had been amazing, he couldn’t have imagined anything feeling that good. Alec felt his stomach clench and his cock hardens just thinking about what they’d done last night and imagining how much better it would be to go further. The fear and nervousness he felt about having sex with Magnus were disappearing a little more each and every moment they spent together.

Alec heard a small ping and knew that it was his phone when it continued to ping a dozen more time he started to feel the guilt take hold. He had thrown everything aside last night and rushed over to be with Magnus. He should have stayed back at the Institute and been working on a plan to find and save Jace. Jace was missing and here he was enjoying himself he should be ashamed of himself.

Magnus woke up to the feeling of Alec beside him, and his fingers in his hair. He didn’t open his eyes or dare to move because he didn’t want the feeling of contentment to leave. When he heard Alec’s phone and felt Alec tense he knew something was wrong. Had he taken things too far last night? Did Alec regret their intimacy? Magnus couldn’t help but feel incredibly vulnerable.   

Opening his eyes he said softly. “Good Morning Alexander.”

“Good Morning Magnus,” Alec said looking at Magnus. Magnus had dropped his glamour, his beautiful golden eyes stared back at him. “I love your eyes.”

Magnus blushed, it was something that he very rarely ever did but since meeting Alec it was starting to become more and more common. Magnus noticed Alec’s eyes sparkle one moment and then turn sad.

“Are you OK?” he asked scared of the answer.

“I’m fine,” Alec said.

“You don’t look fine Alexander. Do you regret last night?” Magnus said nervously.

“Oh by the Angel no. Last night was . . .” Alec stopped, he didn’t have the words. “Magnus I don’t have the words to tell you how amazing last night was. It’s just that I feel a little guilty, laying here with you feeling so so happy when Jace is God knows where and we have no idea if he’s ok.”

Magnus suddenly felt guilty too, he’d been so consumed by his feeling for Alec that he had forgotten for a moment about Jace.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said. “I got so wrapped up in us that I forgot for a moment too.”

They hugged for a moment, kissing sweetly and then sat up in bed. Magnus turned to Alec. “We’ll find him, I promise you.”

“I know we will, I just pray we’re not too late.”

When Alec’s phone pinged again he got up to grab it, Magnus couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend's naked form. Dear god, how was it that this beautiful creature was his.

Retrieving the phone from the floor, Alec scrolled through his messages. The first two were from his mother, all very formal. The first message informed him that he was expected to attend the 9 am briefing. The second suggesting he brings “the warlock” with him. Feeling annoyed at the second message, Alec messaged his mother back, telling her that “My boyfriend and I will be at the briefing.” Magnus couldn’t help peaking at Alec’s messages and smiled at his reply.

The next 8 messages were from Izzy. The first two demanding details of his night, the next two a little concerned, the rest worried because he wasn’t texting her back. Alec’s message to his sister was very different to the formal message he’s sent to his mother.

‘Dear Izzy, I’m fine, don’t worry all good. I’m with Magnus and no I am not sharing the details of my love life with you so don’t ask. See you at the briefing.’

Izzy messaged Alec back almost immediately, ‘Sharing is caring Alec, I share everything with you.’

Alec messaged her back, ‘I know even when I beg you not too.’

Izzy replied. ‘Alec! Spill!”

Magnus laughed and grabbed Alec’s phone. He decided to send a message back to Izzy. ‘Hi, Isabelle. It’s Magnus. Details as follows; your brother and I are now officially ‘Boyfriends’ and no he did the asking. We had an incredible intimate night together, the details of which I can’t share because I can’t bear to see the jealousy in your eyes. We’ll see you soon.’ Magnus hit send before Alec could stop him.

“Oh god, you know she’s going to push and push for details now right.”

“You could just tell her.” Magnus teased and Alec looked horrified.

“She’s my little sister.”

Magnus laughed and pulled Alec into a long passionate kiss. Alec forgot all about his sister and pushed Magnus into the bed, straddling his hips and leaning over him. He leant forward kissing him gently at first before biting his bottom lip and slipping his tongue into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus could feel Alec hard against him and his own cock was now begging to be touched. As much as Magnus wanted to play, he knew they had 30 min to get to the Institute and despite now really caring what Maryse thought of him he didn’t want to make things even harder for Alec.

He broke off the kiss “Alexander, you have no idea how much I want you right now but its 8.30 and we need to get to that briefing.”

Alec groaned, “If it wasn’t for Jace, I wouldn’t care but you’re right we need to go.”

They reluctantly got out of the bed and Alec went in search of his clothes.

“Allow me,” Magnus said and with a few flicks of his fingers and a few snaps they were both dressed. Magnus looked perfect, no one would ever have known he’d just rolled out of bed. Alec’s clothes were a little rumpled but his hair was a mess. Magnus ran his fingers through it trying to tame the locks, “Seems your hair has a mind of its own.” He laughed.

Magnus created a portal and they stepped into the ops centre at the Institute.

Isabelle walked up to them, a huge smile on her face for a moment before turning serious. Lydia walked into the room and nodded Hello.

“Any word from the Clave?” Isabelle asked Lydia.

“Not yet, and we’ve been trying for the past four hours. Something’s up.” Lydia sounded worried.

“Hmm, the Clave being unhelpful? Who’s shocked? Show of hands?” Magnus said dryly.

“I’m worried.” Alec’s whole demeanour had changed from the moment they’d entered the Institute. “I can’t sense Jace through our parabatai bond.” Something was very wrong.

“We’ll find him, Alexander.” Said Magnus trying to comfort him. Isabelle handed Magnus one of Jace’s shirts.

“When we arrested Hodge, he said Valentine was on a ship. They must still be over water.”

“Pull up the waterways around New York,” Lydia asked Isabelle. “The ship couldn't have gone too far.”

“Anything?” Alec asked turning from the diagram of the waterways to where Magnus was standing trying to trace Jace using his shirt.

“Sorry.” Magnus continued trying.

“There's got to be something!” The loss of his parabatai bond with Jace was starting to effect Alec’s emotions.

“I don't see him.” The shirt felt like a blank slate. Magnus couldn’t pull anything from it.

“All right, listen up! I want 24/7 monitoring of the Hudson and East Rivers.” Alec raised his voice shouting the command to all the staff working in Ops. “If you see anything unusual, you come to me first.”

“I've got this Alec,” Lydia said trying to take back control.

“Then why haven't you found Jace yet?” He snapped.

“Don't forget who you're talking to. I am still the head of this institute.”

“And my brother is still missing!” Alec lost it. The control over his emotions, his fear, gone.

“Why don't you just take a break?” Isabelle said to him, trying to get him to calm down.

“Not now, Izzy,” Alec growled.

“Isabelle's right, and it's not a request. You're dismissed.” Lydia said sternly.

“Fine!”

“Hey,” As Alec turned to walk off, Magnus tried to stop him but Alec was not in the mood to think clearly or listen to anyone.

“Everybody, just back off!” The words stung Magnus but he let Alec go.

Alec stalked out of Ops and made his way to the roof. He has no idea what had gotten into him but from the moment they’d entered the Institute and he’s noticed that he couldn’t feel anything through his bond with Jace he couldn’t control his emotions, fear and anger ruled his head and heart. He’s been so selfish taking time for himself, spending the night with Magnus when he should have been looking for Jace. If something happened to Jace, it was his fault, he should have kept him safe, he should have been there when he needed him, he had failed his best friend, his brother!

Magnus tried repeatedly to get something from Jace’s belonging but there was nothing. He tried not to fear the worst, preferring to believe that Valentine had blocked tracking of Jace and that they were over water for added blocking effect. He needed to check on Alec. Despite Alec saying he wanted to be alone, Magnus knew that was the worst thing for him at the moment, that only gave him more time to blame himself for everything that was happening.

Finding Alec was easy, Magnus could almost feel where he was without using his magic. Alec was leaning against the ledge, looking out at the city, his back to Magnus as he entered.

“I'm sorry for how I reacted before. It's not personal.” Alec said. He couldn’t even look at Magnus.

“I get it. I'm a lot to get used to.” Magnus said stepping closer. “I know what you're going through, Alexander.”

“No, I . . . I don't think you do.” Alec stammered as he turned to Magnus. “Jace is a part of me. Through our rune, we are both physically and emotionally connected. If he dies, a part of me dies, too. And I know he's out there. And he's in trouble, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it.” Alec turned to leave.

“Tell me what I can do.”

“Help me track Jace. I want to use our rune. I just need your magic for the pain.”

“I can't help you with this.”

“Why not?”

“The last time you used a rune to track Jace, it almost killed you.” Magnus’ voice was full of fear, fear for Alec.

“Why can't you just do this one thing? After everything I've done for you.” Alec knew what he was saying was wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself, instead of waiting for Magnus to reply he turned and walked away.

Alec’s phone alerted the moment he walked into Ops and he noticed his mother on the raised walk away and everyone gathering around.

“We are at war.” Maryse began “Valentine now has the Mortal Cup, with which he is, no doubt, raising a new army, and one of our own has joined him.”

“Looks like the queen's taking back her kingdom. ” Isabelle whispered to Lydia who was standing beside her. Alec moved through the crowd to join them.

“As a result, the Clave has declared a state of emergency at the Institute.” Maryse continued. “Their first priority is to replace the current leadership, who they have deemed wholly ineffectual. It is an honour to introduce the newly appointed head of the New York Institute, Clave representative, Victor Aldertree.”

“Did you know about this?”Alec asked Izzy.

“No. But maybe this is why Dad went back to Idris.”

“Maryse went behind my back.” Lydia scowled.

“My fellow Shadowhunters. It's an honour to be here with you all,” Aldertree began addressing everyone present. “We have to find Jace Wayland. He's a Shadowhunter, and we don't leave our people behind. The answer to his location may very well lie in this room. So, I wanna speak with everyone who went on a mission where Jace disappeared. One last thing. Effective immediately, the Institute is on lockdown. But it's only temporary. Let's turn this institute around.”

“Wait, if we're on lockdown, who's out there looking for Jace?” Clary asked Isabelle. She has come to join them at Ops.

“We'll think of something. Don't worry. Jace is tough. Valentine will never break him.” Izzy sounded confident but Alec didn’t share her confidence. His heart and mind were full of fear for Jace.

Magnus’ first impressions of Victor Aldertree only calcified after sitting through an hour-long interview with the man. He didn’t like him and he didn’t trust him, he was a typical Shadowhunter bureaucrat. The questions he asked were the usual sort, Why has Camille asked to be taken to him? Why was he at the apartment? Why hadn’t he used magic against the Valentine and the rogue Shadowhunters? Could Jace have stopped Valentine? Did he join him of his own accord? Magnus kept his answer short and to the point, he wanted to be done with this all, he was so tired of Shadowhunters and all their bullshit.

At the end of the interview, Aldertree thanked him for his candour and suggested he not leave town, just in case his services were required. Magnus really wanted to tell him what he could do with his suggestion but he kept his tongue, not for himself but for Alexander's sake. He knew what his actions even though they were his own would reflect on Alexander and no matter how angry he was with him at the moment, he still cared for him deeply.

Leaving Aldertree’s office, Magnus made for the exit, he needed a drink or 6.

“Hey!” Alec called out to Magnus as he noticed him leaving. “Hey! Are you goin' home?”

“Where else would I be going? My interview's over, and I'm exhausted.” Magnus was tired in mind and body.

“Besides, at my house, there's steak and vodka. I'd rather be there.”

“Wait, you're just. . . “ Alec could find the words. “You're not gonna help?”

“You really don't get it, do you?” Magnus said annoyed. “You didn't risk anything for me, you did it for you.”

“What?’ Alec stuttered, “Are you seriously doing this right now? Right now?”

“You know damn well I want to find Jace just as much as you do, but that's no excuse to treat me like . . .”

Alec interrupted him, “Well, then, what do you want from me?”

Magnus looked at Alec unable to keep the hurt from his eyes, “At the moment Nothing.”

Alec stood there for a moment, mouth open not sure of his next words, seconds later Alarms starting blaring and everyone was rushing into Ops. Magnus looked at him, felt there was nothing more to say, and turned to leave. Alec watched him for a heartbeat and then moved into Ops.

“Who sounded the Alarm?” He demanded.


	12. I suck at apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking out his frustrations on Magnus, Alec's realises he needs to go and apologise to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been slow going writing these chapters because I'm trying to keep to the TV show, so I've had to rewatch episodes. I forgot how much I enjoyed watching Magnus (Harry) without a shirt on in this episode. Hopefully, this isn't too bad it was a little rushed.

Alec had known that Aldertree would be trouble and that he wouldn’t care about Jace. All his life he had followed the rules, done what his parents and the clave expected of him, being the dutiful Shadowhunter but Alec was slowly realising that the world he loved so much was too black and white and the world around them was shades of grey. Things needed to change.

The nasty knot in Alec’s chest got tighter, he’d been an idiot, it wasn’t the first time and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last but he hated himself because he’d hurt the only person who truly cared and understood him. Magnus. He needed to go fix things with Magnus.

He rushed out of the Institute and had just hit the path in front when he heard his name being called. Of course, it was his mother. He was now sure she had the entrance bugged.

“Alec,” She yelled. “Alec, Slow down.”

Alec stopped letting his mother catch up with him.

“Where are you going?”

“Magnus'. I couldn't just sit in there and not do anything. He'll help me find my brother.”

“Jace is not your brother,” Maryse said. “He's not your blood.”

“He's closer than blood. He's my parabatai.” Alec said.

“Alec, we looked like fools taking in Valentine's son, caring for him like our own.”

“It was the right thing to do.”

“It was a mistake. It put our family in danger.” Maryse sighed taking hold of Alec’s arms. “You need to forget Jace. He made his choice.”

“Do you even hear what you're saying?” Alec shrugged away from her touch. “If you kill him, you kill a part of me.”

“When you have a cancer, you cut it out before it destroys you. Son Life is full of hard choices.” She said determined to make her point.

Alec scoffed at her. “Don't kid yourself. You're not making a hard choice. You're saving your own ass.” He couldn’t believe the type of person his mother was becoming. “And unlike you, I don't push someone away just 'cause they're a hard choice.”

Alec turned and walked away from her. That last statement echoing in his head. He meant it to be about Jace but he realised it went for Magnus too. He realised he needed to fix things with Magnus more than ever and not just because he needed his help.

Magnus couldn’t relax, the fight, he guessed it was a fight he’d had with Alec ran through his mind over and over. He knew that Alec was under a lot of stress and he was sure that the fact that Jace was not only his brother but his parabatai made things so much harder on Alec but he didn’t deserve to be treated the way Alec had treated him.

Magnus considered making something to eat but he didn’t have much of an appetite, he stepped out on his balcony and decided to try to clear his mind with a little of what he liked to call Magical Tai Chi. He took off his top and stood in his first stance. Taking a few deep breaths he started his routine, blue sparks flew between his fingers until he created a small orb of magic and he moved it from hand to hand and he worked through his tai chi, as always when he fully relaxed, the glamour dropped from his eyes. He worked through his routine flawlessly but it didn’t help ease the hurt and anger inside him.

He was about to give up when he felt his wards shimmer. He knew who it was without having the check. Keeping his back to his apartment he continued on, adding more magic to his orb and putting up his glamour, he didn’t want to show his vulnerability.

Alec walked into Magnus’ apartment, the sizzle of magic getting his attention and he saw Magnus on his balcony. He was shirtless, his back to him, the muscles in his back flexed and shimmered under his amazing caramel skin as he moved. Alec was struck for a moment as to how beautiful Magnus was. He really didn’t deserve him.

“Magnus,” Alec said stepping up behind him. “I'm not good at apologies But I'm . . . I'm sorry.”

“Continue,” Magnus said not stopping or turning towards Alec.

“I'm Really sorry,” Alec said and felt stupid at repeating himself.

“For?” Magnus scoffed.

“Look, can you just cut that out for a second?” Alec asked.

Magnus stopped, he meant to absorb the magic but instead, he sent it flying back into the apartment, it flew past Alec and took out a lamp.

Alec walked out on the balcony, “You were right. When I called off my wedding, that was for me.”

Magnus walked over to his top and started to dress.

Alec continued “But this is all just . . .  It's very new.”

For the first time, Magnus turned to Alec. “This may surprise you, but you're new for me, too.” He said anger in his voice has he zipped up his top.

“Look, with Jace missing, it's just like . . .  The ground has shifted, and I can't keep my balance.”

Magnus moved to leave the balcony but Alec grabbed him by the arm. “Just,” Alec held Magnus’ arm and moved to take his hand. “I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry.”

“You're forgiven.” Alec dropped his eyes thankful that Magnus was so understanding.

“Also you’re great at apologies,” Magnus said straightening up Alec’s collar.

Alec smiled and chuckled a little, “Thanks. I've been working on it.” He moved to walk further out onto the Balcony turning toward the city.

Magnus walked up to him. “Here's the thing we’re always going to face challenges. So, when things get crazy, don't push me away.”

Alec nodded not trusting his voice. They stood there looking at each other for what seemed an eternity to Alec, he wanted Magnus to kiss him, but he knew that Magnus never instigated a kiss, he always left that up to Alec because he didn’t want to seem like he was pressuring him.

Finding his voice, Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes, “Please kiss me.” He whispered.

Magnus didn’t need to be asked a second time, he took hold of Alec’s jacket and pulled him down to his lips. There was nothing sweet about this kiss, it was messy and forceful and full of need and want. Alec gasped against Magnus’ lips and Magnus used that opportunity to slip his tongue into Alec’s mouth. Alec’s arms moved around Magnus pulling him in as close as possible. Magnus’ arms wound tightly around Alec’s neck holding his close as his mouth moved over his. Magnus bit at Alec’s bottom lip, then ran his tongue along it to sooth the pain. Alec moaned sliding his tongue along Magnus' lips and into his mouth, along his teeth before playing with his tongue. Alec didn’t think he'd ever get tired of kissing his beautiful warlock.

He opened his eyes to watch Magnus’ face, Magnus must have sensed something because he opened his eyes too, his glamour gone. Their lips broke apart for a moment as they gasped for air and then they were back together, Magnus could just make out Alec mumbling ‘beautiful’ as they kissed. One of Alec’s hands had found the zipper on Magnus’ top and unzipped him, pushing the top off his shoulders, Alec let his hand roam over Magnus’ body, mapping every curve, every muscle.

When they broke apart again for air, Magnus said, “I’m sweaty.” “I don’t care,” Alec said, running his hands over Magnus’ back and down his chest. “You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe you’d want me.” “Well believe it, Alexander,” Magnus said pulling him back into another toe curling kiss.

They broke apart and help each other tightly standing on the Balcony. A shiver ran through Magnus, he’d forgotten that his top was gone. Picking it up he put it back on, Alec sighed disappointedly. Magnus looked up at Alec, “Why did you ask me to kiss you?”

“I wanted you to be the one to instigate a kiss for a change,” Alec said.

“Oh,” Magnus didn’t know what to say. He’d been trying so hard to let Alec set the pace of their relationship that he’d forgotten that it should really have been a little give and take. “I’m sorry Alexander, I just didn’t want to push you so I’ve been holding back.”

“Magnus I appreciate that you’re thinking of me but don’t hold back, I don’t want you to be scared to touch me, kiss me because you think it will be too much for me. I promise to tell you if it is.”

Magnus smiled at Alec, he was falling hard and fast for this beautiful angel and it was starting to scare him less and less every day.

“I’ll help you,” Magnus said out of the blue.

“What?” Alec asked.

“I’ll help you try to track Jace through your rune.”

“Really?” Alec said hopefully.

“Yes, but at the first sign of something going wrong you have to promise me we’ll stop.”

“I promise Magnus.”

They moved back into the apartment.

“Get comfy Alexander,” Magnus said pointing to the couch. Alec took off his shirt, grabbing his stele and laid down. Magnus couldn’t help the thrill that went through him from seeing Alec without a shirt. His Shadowhunter was beyond beautiful and he had to admit the runes all over his body only made him even sexier than he already was.

“All right, Alec, ready to track your parabatai?” Magnus clicked his fingers and started building up his magic.

Alec nodded and Magnus concentrated his healing energy on Alec. Alec tensed, drawing up his stele and started to activate his parabatai rune. That’s when he felt it, his parabatai bond coming back to life.

“What just happened? Did it start?” Magnus asked concerned not sure why Alec has stopped.

Turning Alec looked up at Magnus.  “I don't need to.” Alec got up and grabbed his shirt. “I sense him. He's on land.”

“Magnus, thank you,”  Alec said as he dragged his shirt on.

“I didn’t do anything.” Magnus smiled at him.

Magnus turned and opened a portal to the Institute. “Off you go, go save your brother.”

Alec grabbed his coat, gave Magnus a quick kiss and stepped into the portal. He exited just outside the Institute and rushed in finding Izzy on her way to Ops.

“It’s Jace I feel him.” He said to her and the stormed into Ops.

“Jace is back.’ Alec said to Aldertree, who was standing in Ops with his mother and Lydia barking orders for a team to ready themselves. “Call off your men. Izzy and I will bring him back alive.”

“One step ahead of you.’ Aldertree said. “We got a hit on the map. We're mobilising now.”

“You're not listening.” Said Izzy annoyed. “Go ahead and de-rune me. We won't let you do this.”

Aldertree smirked and nodded to the guards standing in Ops “Hold them here until we get back.” He said as he walked out to join the team going after Jace.

The guards moved instantly to hold Alec and Izzy. Izzy struggled a little but knew it was no use, there was no way they’d let them leave the Institute until this was over.

“I'm sorry.’ Lydia said. “I'll do what I can to help Jace.” She moved off to join the team.

Maryse looked at her children, disappointment on her face, she turned and walked away.

Alec wanted to call out after his mother, but he knew there was nothing he could say that would change her mind. Alec believed in duty and honour but never at the expense of those he loved. His mother had grown so rigid over the years, caring more about the family name than her actual family. He wished he knew why she’d changed. He missed the mother of his childhood, who used to sing to them, dance with them, and who loved them more than her job.


	13. Playing the Blame Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec blames Clary for losing Jace again and resorts to desperate measure to find him.
> 
> Simon enlists Magnus' help to try to track Camille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a hard time updating this, and I'm not too happy with it but here is the next chapter finally. Even the website was against me today, the formatting went all weird so hopefully, it's OK once I post it.

Chapter 13 – Playing the Blame Game.

The news about Valentine and Jace didn’t take very long to circulate around the Institute. Jocelyn had decided to take matters into her own hands and kill Jace, but instead, all she had done was give Valentine the upper hand and filled Jace’s mind with doubt.

Alec couldn’t shake the anger and fear from his mind. He’d felt Jace’s confusion, his hurt and then he was gone again, taking a part of Alec with him. Alec felt so powerless, he didn’t know what to do anymore, who to blame for it all, so he did what he always did when he couldn’t quieten his mind, he trained.

Alec was taking his frustrations out on a punching bag in the training area when Clary found him. She needed to check on his after everything that had happened with Jace.

“Alec, are you okay?” Clary asked walking up to him. “Pretty bold of you to show your face here.” He snarled. “I can explain.”

“Unless your explanation can bring Jace back, save it.” He says turning back to the punching bag. 

“Alec, Jace is my brother, too.” 

Alec sighed deeply turning to Clary, “You barely know him. I grew up with him. I fought by his side. He's my brother. He's my best friend.” 

“Alec,” Clary reached for Alec's arm, but he pushed her away. 

“Alec, I want Jace back as much as you do. I . . .  I am not my mother.” 

“How well do I even know you? I mean, you show up out of nowhere, you convince my brother, you convince me to search for your mother. And the next thing I know, Jace is gone. And your mother is the one trying to kill him.” 

“I had nothing to do with that, Alec,” Clary said desperately. “I would never hurt Jace.”

“Since you've arrived, you've caused nothing but problems.” Alec let all the pain and anger flow out of him at Clary. “My family lost their birthright. Izzy was almost deruned. And now Valentine has my parabatai. And it's all because of you.” 

“Alec, I'm sorry.” Clary can’t help the tremor in her voice. 

“Alec, this isn't her fault,” Izzy says as she walked up behind them having heard what Alec had said to Clary. 

“When are you gonna realise you don't belong here? You never have.” Alec walks away leaving Clary speechless. 

“Alec,” Izzy calls following him out of the room hoping to talk some sense into him.

Clary was devastated, she and Alec had never gotten along, but she never realised until that moment how much resentment and hatred Alec seemed to hold for her. She couldn’t blame him, he was right, since she’d entered their lives, everything had gone to hell. She was starting to believe that she was indeed cursed.

As Clary walked out of the training area she noticed everyone assembling for a meeting, she checked her phone confused.

“There's a clear pattern. Young, strong, highly-skilled fighters, all abducted from boxing clubs, dojos and gyms.Valentine must've realised that even with the Cup, creating Shadowhunters isn't easy. He needs mundanes who are more likely to survive the conversion.” Lydia was addressing everyone. 

Clary moved to stand with Izzy and Alec. “When did the briefing start? Nobody told me.” 

“That wasn't an accident,” Izzy whispered to her. 

“Your job is to stake out the potential targets and catch the Circle members when they try to abduct them. We capture a Circle member, we have a shot at Valentine.” 

“And Jace,” Alec said to Izzy. “That's how we get to him before they try and kill him.”

“Just keep your cool in front of the boss.” Izzy reminded him. 

“You have your orders. Dismissed.” Lydia finished, and the crowd dispersed.  

Clary moved towards Lydia and Aldertree begging to join in the hunt for the circle members, but of course, Aldertree shot her down. Yes, she was too close to all this, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be useful. Clary moved back to Izzy and Alec.  

“Izzy Izzy, please.” She pleaded with Izzy. “You wouldn't want to be benched on this. Let me come with you.” 

Izzy felt the pain in Clary’s voice, but Alec stepped in before she had a chance to even open her mouth.  

“Did you not hear me before? There's no place for you here.” He said coldly walking away.

“Let's go, Izzy.” Isabelle gave Clary a sad look but followed her brother.

Alec stormed out of Ops, he knew deep down that his behaviour towards Clary wasn’t entirely fair but he needed someone to blame, and she was the most convenient victim for his rage. They had gotten intel about an Underground fight club, the perfect place for Valentine to forcibly recruit into his ranks. Alec and Izzy set off towards the downtown industrial district hoping that Valentine’s men would hit it soon and they’d be waiting. 

Walking up the back door of a factory they nodded to the man on guard and walked in.  

“He said the best fighters in the city come here,” Alec said. They walked in to find a makeshift fight ring and a fight in progress. 

“It's only a matter of time before Valentine hits this place,” Izzy said as she watched the larger of the two guys take down his opponent. He would be a perfect candidate for Valentine’s Circle. The winner collected his cash as Izzy and Alec walked up to him.

“You got some moves,” Izzy said smiling at the winner. 

“Yeah?” the winner said checking out Izzy shamelessly. “How about I take you home and show you some of those moves, up close and personal?”

“That's funny,” Alec smirked. “You really think you have a chance with her?” 

“And who are you?” the winner demanded. 

“I'm the guy who's gonna put you down if you don't shut your mouth,” Alec said smugly. The guy was big, but he’d be an easy take down for him.

“Why don't you come up and try, pretty boy?” The man said to Alec. 

“I got this,” Izzy said giving them a wicked grin, she was going to enjoy this. 

“What are you waiting for? Let's go.” Izzy said stepping out onto the mat. 

“I don't fight girls, especially hot ones.” The guy joked. 

“Then I guess it's gonna be really one-sided.” It only took Izzy 3 spin kicked to get the guy down to his knees, she smiled as grabbed his head and brought up her knee taking him down completely. Alec winced smiling to himself, his sister was so badass. The crowd around them went from confusion to surprise as for how quickly this girl had taken down the best amongst them.

Izzy stepped over to the guy, placing her boot on his throat, “Still want to take me home?” she said amused. The crowd around them clapped, and Alec couldn’t help laughing.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Magnus had tried everything within his power to find Jace, but as soon as he had stepped through that portal with Valentine, he was lost to him again. He couldn’t feel any trace of him. They were obviously still over water, and their ship must have incredibly strong wards and glamours to keep it from being detected.  

He knew that Alec and Izzy were off on a mission. Alec had texted him earlier giving him the details. Aldertree and Lydia’s plan to capture a Circle member wouldn’t work but he held his tongue, at least being on a mission would distract Alec because waiting around was killing him, he needed to be out there doing something. 

Magnus was keeping himself busy too, as per usual, he had dropped everything to help. Ever since this merry band of Shadowhunters had come into his life, his whole world had been thrown into disarray, and he’s been neglecting his day job. He busied himself with a potion for a client.  

When his phone pinged he thought it was another text from Alec, but it was Simon. He needed to talk to Magnus urgently, he needed his help. What else was new. It was always something with this lot. Since it was daylight out and Magnus was busy, he sent a message back to the fledgeling vamp telling him to expect a portal.  

“You didn't tell me Portal travel was gonna make me wanna barf,” Simon said coming through the portal looking even more pale than usual for the vampire.

“You'll get used to it,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers to close the portal as he worked on his potion. 

“Hopefully sooner than later,” Simon said trying to compose himself. 

“So, what's the emergency?” Magnus said walking to his storage area for an ingredient he needed. 

“I need help tracking down your friend Camille,” Simon said urgently. “You're the only one I know who knows her as well as Raphael.” 

“I know her better, in fact, which also means I know how stupid it is to go looking for her,” Magnus said moving about the room.

“I know she could be holding a grudge about the whole blackmail thing . .” 

“Could be?” Magnus interrupted “Camille's absolute favourite thing is holding grudges. I forgot her 607th birthday, which isn't even . .” 

“I could forget about my 19th birthday if we don't find her.” Simon cried. “So, please, can you take a break from your day job and help a vamp out?” 

Magnus spooned the powder into this potion “Lucky for you, this potion will take a few hours to stew. But it'll cost you.” Magnus told him 

“Okay,” Simon said a little wary. 

Magnus reached up and pulled out a tuft of hair from Simon’s head. 

“Hey!” Simon protested. 

“Mmm.” Magnus placed the hairs in a jar labelled Vampire hair. “I've been running low.” He said amused. 

“Hmm.” Simon grimaced. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alec and Izzy’s plan was simple, they’d lay in wait for the Circle to show up. Most of the crowd had left, leaving only a few last stragglers in the building.  

The guy Izzy had taken down, knelt on the mat, nursing a sore head. “A chick did that to you?” One of the other mundanes said as he left the building.  

“Yeah, I'd like to see you fight that chick.” The guy said, “Break you like a twig.” 

The lights in the building flickered, and there was a crackle of electricity. Out of nowhere, a man appeared, and he reached out to grab the fighter.

Alec rushed in, grappling with the Circle member. He tossed him easily up against the door of the factory and pulled out his blade. The fighter on the mat pulled out a stele and transformed into Izzy. They advanced on the Circle member. 

The man pulled out his blade but was quickly disarmed by Izzy’s whip.  

“Tell us where Valentine is,” Izzy said as the man drew out a knife.

“Where is he?” Alec demanded.  

Realising he was trapped the Circle member did what he was training to do. He brought the knife up to his throat and slit it.  

“No!” Alec exclaimed, but the man was dead before he hit the ground.  

Their lead was gone, both Alec and Izzy shook their heads in frustration. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Magnus couldn’t think of anything worse that having to see Camille again so soon but he couldn’t in good conscious not help Simon. He knew that Raphael was not the forgiving sort. Despite the constant teasing and calling Simon by any name but his own, he really did like the boy. Simon has impressed Magnus by how he had handled his situation, his whole world had been turned upside down and he was now a vampire, it was not an easy thing to accept, but Simon had accepted his fate and was starting to embrace it. When all was said and done, in the end, it may only be the two of them left from their merry little group, the curse of immortality.

“Portaling is not my thing,” Simon said as he stepped through the portal with Magnus and onto a rooftop.

“Is there, like, a YouTube tutorial I can watch?” he joked. 

“Practice makes perfect,” Magnus said.  

Simon looked around, “Wait, are we in India?” 

“Welcome to Agra,” Magnus said and made his way to the door. 

“Wait, Camille lives in India?” Said Simon stumbling after Magnus. 

“Camille lives wherever she wants. Homes all over the globe. She's always liked to spend the winters in Agra. She loves the smell of lotus blossoms.” 

“Who doesn't?” 

“Hmm,” Magnus said looking at a vase in the first room they enter.“I recognise that. Ming dynasty.” He turned the vase around in his hands. “Of course I recognise it. It's mine.”  

“Well, unless she's in that vase, she's not here.” Simon said, “So, come on. You said there are, like, 62 other rooms we have to search.” Simon looks at a rack holding Scimitars.  

“You go on,” Magnus said distracted looking around the room. “I have a few things Camille never returned after one of our many breakups. I wanna find them.” 

“So you're not going to help me find her?” Simon said swishing a sword around.

“I Portaled you to India. The rest of your sire squabble is all on you. Now go.” Magnus said dismissing him, “And find me when you're ready to leave. Preferably after you dealt with Camille.” 

“Right, because why would you need a powerful warlock when you've got a scrappy nerd from Brooklyn?” Simon joked. 

“What are you so afraid of?” 

“Where do I start? Elevators. Snakes. Clowns. Raphael trying to burn my junk off.” 

“You're a vampire, Simon. You're tougher than you think. Honestly, it's time to man up.” Magnus takes the sword from him and motions for him to get started with his search. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Aldertree's strategy isn't working,” Alec said to Izzy, and they left the gym and hit the street. He knew it was a long shot anyway, but he couldn’t help but hope that something would have come of it.  

“We've only been to one gym so far.” Izzy tells him, “We have to be patient.” 

“The Circle members all took the same oath. They're gonna keep slitting their throats before they tell us anything.” Alec said frustrated. 

“Do you have any other ideas?” She asked. 

“Put in a request for a maritime mission. Take out a vessel ourselves.” 

“Alec, the ship is glamoured. It won't show up on the sonar.” 

“Well, it can't hide from us if we run right into it.” 

“It's a pretty big ocean out there,” Izzy said stopping to look at her brother. “Look you know he's not hurt. Otherwise, you would have felt something, right?” 

“I don't feel anything, Izzy,” Alec said worriedly. “That's what scares me.” 

Izzy could hear the fear in Alec’s voice. She knew there was nothing she could say to help, so she kept quiet as they made their way to the next gym on their list. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Camille?”Simon called walking down the stairs within her apartment.  

“Camille, are you down here? Camille? Camille? Camille?” Simon entered another room and noticed a statue of a cobra in the middle of the room.

“Whoah.” He said stroking the head of the statue, looking to the side me noticed a secret compartment open and a small box slide out.  

Turning Simon gasps as he sees a cobra slithering across the floor. Simon goes for the door only to find it locked. “No way! No way!” He whimpers “Oh, jeez.” 

“Hey, hey, snakey. Nice snakey.” Simon says as the snake rears up opening its hood. 

“Go away, please.” Simon holds his hand out. “Encanto.” He says desperately. “Who am I kidding? I still suck at encantos!” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Every other gym on their list was a bust, dejected Alec and Izzy returned to The Institute. Alec couldn’t bear going to Ops, only to find once again they hadn’t been able to get any useful data. They made their way towards the living quarters discussing options. 

“We should look at the aerial drones,” Alec told Izzy.  

“We've already done that.” She reminded him. 

“So we do it again.” He snapped. “Maybe we didn't look close enough.” 

“Alec, I know you're upset, but this is just. . .”  

“You don't know, Izzy.” Alec sighed deeply. “I need him.” 

“I know.” She said her heart breaking. Losing Jace was hard on all of them, he was their brother, but it was doubly hard for Alec because it was like a part of him was missing. 

Jocelyn saw Alec and Izzy walking toward the living quarters and made a beeline for them.  

“Alec, Isabelle,” She said calling out to them. 

Alec heard his name being called just as they turned into the corridor off Ops. They stopped to find Jocelyn following them. 

“I have a way.” She said holding up a piece of adamas.  

“How did you get that? Only the Iron Sisters have access to adamas.” 

“Luke's mother is an Iron Sister.” 

“She told him about an ancient way to communicate through the parabatai bond.” She explained. “Through your linked spirits.” 

“Oh, I see,” Alec said bitterly. “So you want me to help you find my brother, so you can try and kill him again?” He turned to walk away. 

“No,” Jocelyn said desperately. “I want to find Clary. She was kidnapped by Dot. Valentine must be behind this.” 

“Why should we trust you?” Alec asked sceptically. 

“Look, I know how much your brother means to you and Clary means just as much to me. And I will do anything to get her back.” She said honestly. 

“What other choice do we have?” Izzy said looking at her brother. 

Alec knew that Jocelyn didn’t care about Jace, her priority was Clary, but if this worked they could get both of the back and Izzy was right, what choice did they have, nothing else was working, they had no leads. He wished he could talk to Magnus about it, but he knew the warlock would try to talk him out of it. He felt that Alec was acting recklessly, but he couldn’t understand what it was like being without your parabatai. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Simon jumped up onto an ottoman, as the snake circled around him. Why did stuff like this always happen to him he thought?

“Oh, God. Okay. You're a vampire, damn it.” Simon said to himself. “There's no pointy objects. There's no fire. Nothing to be afraid of. Everything everything's gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine.”

The snake reared up, spreading its hood and spat fire at him. He jumped back and started screaming for the warlock. “Magnus!”

Magnus continued looking around Camille’s, he’d already found a handful of items that were his. He searched through a little pile of jewellery and noticed a piece. “Here it is.” He said as he added to his backpack.

“Magnus! Magnus! Get me out of here!” The snake has Simon pinned against the door which has locked when he’d set off the trap in the room.

“Oh, why do they always seem to get my bad side?” Magnus said cringing as he noticed a painting of himself with  Camille. Turning Magnus felt his stomach drop as he saw a dagger in a display. Walking over he took hold of the blade holding it gingerly. A wave of extreme sadness washed over him.  He hasn’t realised that Camille has taken the dagger. He placed it carefully into his bag.

“Okay, you know what? I'm a vampire.” Simon said “I'm a vampire and I'm gonna prove it. Right now.” He said determinedly.

Holding out his hand he concentrated as hard as he could on the snake, trying to will it to stop striking out at him, the snake still hovered, but the fire stopped. The snake hissed one last time and then turned and slithered off. “Yes! That's right!” Simon said excitedly. “Get outta here! That's what I'm talking about!”

A portal opened in the room, and Magnus jumped out. 

“Hey, Magnus,” Simon said. 

“There you are.” Magnus said to Simon and then noticed the snake, “And there it is. My baby.” He watched the snake proudly. 

“Your baby?” 

“I created it for Camille ages ago. The best gift I ever gave.” 

“Great. Well, then, maybe don't include me on your Christmas list.” Simon said. 

“He didn't scare you, did he?” Magnus smirked. 

“No, of course not,” Simon said trying to sound calm. “I encantoed him. No big.”

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alec didn’t trust Jocelyn and by the sound of it neither did Izzy but they were out of options. They needed to find Jace this seemed to be their last resort.

They were in Alec’s bedroom, he removed his shirt to better access his parabatai rune and made himself comfortable on his bed.

“If Luke's had the stone all along, why didn't he say anything when Jace first went missing?” Izzy asked Jocelyn.

“I'll be honest. There are some serious risks involved.” Jocelyn said turning to face Izzy and Alec. 

“What kind of risks?” She asked angrily. 

“The parabatai that initiates the contact, it can be taxing on his body, on his mind.” She said honestly. 

“Izzy, it's fine,” Alec said. No matter the risk he wasn’t about to back out now. 

“I'm not liking the sound of this,” Izzy said. “Taxing how?” 

“We're not sure. Of the few people who have tried it, not many have come back to talk about it.” Jocelyn explained.

“Forget it. He's not doing it.” Izzy growled. 

“Don't listen to her,”  Alec said sternly. 

“No, Alec,” Izzy said her voice full of fear. “I've already lost both parents to Idris and a brother to Valentine. I'm not gonna lose you, too.” 

“Izzy, you said it yourself. We have no choice.”

“That was before I knew you can die,” Izzy said determinedly. “No. Get up!” 

“He needs me, Iz.” Alec pleaded with his sister. “And I can't . . I can't live without him.” 

Izzy knows she’s not going to be able to talk Alec out of it. So she gives in, knowing that she’s rather be here for Alec when he tries to track Jace than for Alec to try to do this without her. 

“According to Luke, you need to stay near the surface.’ Jocelyn explained. “If you go too deep, nothing can bring you back.” 

“If you go too deep, by the Angel, Alec, I will kick your ass when you get back,” Izzy said her voice full of concern despite her hard words. 

“Give me the stone,” Alec said to Jocelyn, holding out his hand to take it from her. Alec took the stone in his hand and tried to clear his head, holding it between his hands he concentrated on Jace and images start to fill his mind.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Listen, Antiques Roadshow,” Simon says to Magnus as Magnus picks up the dagger her liberated from Camille’s. “You got all your stuff back, but Raphael still wants to kill me, and Camille is nowhere to be found.” 

Magnus places the dagger safely into a storage box. 

“We might not have her, but at least we have this,” Magnus says holding up the box they had found.  

“This? From inside the serpent statue? This helps me how?” He asked. 

“If Camille had that snake guarding it, it must be precious to her.” Magnus said moving to place a jade statue on his shelf “Maybe you can use what's inside it to lure her back. If you can get it open.” 

“How?” Simon looked at the box turning it around in his hands. 

“I wish I knew. Whatever it is, it has wards keeping warlocks like me out.”

“Maybe I can, uh, you know, pry it open,” Simon said opening the box and pulling out the dagger Magnus has just put away. 

“No!” Magnus yells. Running up and grabbing he dagger from Simon’s hands.“Not with this. It's too important.” 

“You know what else is important? The parts Raphael wants to burn off me if we don't find Camille.” Simon said concerned.  

“We'll figure it out, Simon.” 

“We?” Simon asked.  

“When I was a boy, discovering my powers, I had no one. I had to figure out the Downworld all on my own. It was awful. So I vowed to myself that if I ever found someone in a similar situation, I'd try to make sure they didn't have to go at it alone.” 

“So you're gonna be, like, my Downworld sponsor. Cool.” Simon said smiling. 

“Let's not get carried away.”

“No.” 

“I said I'll try,” Magnus tells him.

“Even though I've lived more centuries than I'd like to admit, it doesn't mean I'm patient.” 

“Noted,” Simon said laughing. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alec could feel Jace, the connection was weak but he could feel him. He was fighting, he was running, he could feel fear. Alec mind started to flash back, he saw images of when they were children and he mind started to wander.

Jace could feel Alec, but he realised something was wrong. Their bond was under great strain, and it felt like Alec was slipping away from him.

Alec’s nose started to bleed, and Izzy can feel the panic building in her. She knew it was a mistake. Alec begins to fit, and Izzy screams, “Alec!” She can’t lose him, not him too.


End file.
